One Step At A Time
by MoonExpressions
Summary: When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.
1. Shattered Dreams

A/N: Today marks my 4th Anniversary on Fanfic!

I'm very proud to have come so far with 20+ stories and more than 10 completed stories here!

I'm happy to have done the themes I've done so far and explored. Each story I wrote came with a perspective that I wanted to share, a view I wanted to show and I feel I accomplished that with each story I've written.

I also want to throw in a quick thank you to the many reviewers that took the time to review for me. It was thanks to your reviews that motivated me to continue posting my stories and hopefully you'll all continue to support me.

My Anniversary this year will not go unmarked without just a huge mass update, but a WHOLE new list of Thrill I wish to bring to all of you.

On my Profile, you'll be able to vote for two stories to join the regular line-up of releases. Like the first time I did this, the first chapter of all the stories are released for the pleasure of your viewing and reading so do take it to account along with the summary when you vote for your favorite two. If you don't have a fanfic account, you may vote via review on the stories of your choice and let me warn you, I'm only tallying people who don't have account via review so if you do have a account on fanfic and vote through review, I won't count it because I will ASSUME you've voted on my profile already.

So Please, Read, Review and vote on 'One Step At A Time', 'Frozen', 'Black Wings' or 'More Than Meets The Eyes'.

Other than that, read the mass release of stories, vote for your favorite two new stories and review for me. :D

* * *

**One Step At A Time**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Chapter I: Shattered Dreams**

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

Fuji walked into the fancy café and almost chuckled at the display of Atobe disdainfully discussing the manner of the waitresses in the café with his friend, Oshitari. Sadly, his mood overall wasn't up to doing more than putting on the customary smile as he approached Atobe and Oshitari.

"Ah! There you are Fuji!" Atobe said breaking his discussion with Oshitari to greet the brown-haired man who smiled politely at Oshitari and nodded at Atobe.

"Shall we head to the main point of your request to see ore-sama while you order or shall we exchange pleasantries and pretend till the end?"

"Why don't we just push forward instead of prolonging to inevitable." Fuji suggested. "After all, didn't you offer to tell me the truth?"

"I'm not sure you can handle it…" Atobe said lifting his tea off the table and towards his mouth. "How are you feeling anyways?"

"How do you think?" Fuji asked taking the time to order a cup of tea as well before looking back at Atobe. "The deed was done and yet he hasn't explained himself yet."

It was hard to believe he sat here with his former rival debating the situation of the man they had almost drew blood for. But here he was, sitting across from that very man AFTER sitting through the wedding of the man he loved and whom he thought loved him. The lucky bride was a girl they both knew through college. Yae was a bright girl from a good family, had pretty hazel eyes and stylish hair. She had a positive attitude and was well loved by almost everyone… so why did she do such a thing? Yae knew they were together…yet she turned around and married the man he loved without so much as a thought to Fuji either.

"You know I heard from Tezuka's parents that he accepted Yae as his wife willingly." Atobe purported.

"But I believe it may be due to the fact that his family wants him to reproduce."

"So what does that make me? A side mistress?" Fuji asked looking at the steaming tea the waitress placed in front of him.

Atobe frowned a bit in thought of such a low position. "If that's what you want to be."

Fuji didn't answer; he merely moved his tea away and buried his head into his hands. He was still in disbelief over everything and now he was being placed as a hideaway doll to amuse the man! He couldn't take this anymore… he was going to be buried in pain and in no way did he want the position as a mistress to any man.

"What are you going to do then?" Atobe asked. "Despite you being insidious most of the time, you're really stuck in a mess now with only two ways you can take."

"And my choices are?" Fuji's muffled response came from underneath his arms.

"Well, it's quite easy to see that either you become the lowly mistress or you can walk." Atobe said obviously.

"You have a suggestion of anyone then?" Fuji asked looking up at Atobe now. He was already dead set against position of mistress.

Atobe looked at Fuji almost incredulously at his audacious question. "Well," Atobe started attuning himself back to the situation. "Ore-sama is acquainted with just about anyone worthy of his presence but what are you looking for?"

Fuji sighed heavily and put money down for his drink that he didn't even touch before getting up.

"Fuji?" Atobe asked watching the quiet Tensai turn to leave.

"A commitment," Fuji stated before walking out of the café, he needed time away from everything.

xXx

**Tezuka's Apartment**

"You can sleep in here." Tezuka said opening the room he usually used as a guestroom.

"But wouldn't your parents say something about our separate quarters?" Yae asked

"It's not like we're living with them." Tezuka said abruptly.

"But when they visit-"

'You can sleep in my room." Tezuka said bluntly now.

"Kunimitsu… you're not going to keep seeing Fuji are you?" Yae asked as she carried her stuff into the room he specified.

"I love him," Tezuka stated without thinking twice.

"I don't like it… I don't want you to do that." Yae said with sincerity looking at her husband.

"You should've thought of that before we married then." Tezuka said turning to walk away from her.

"I-"

Yae's voice died in her throat… she didn't know what to say to that.

xXx

**Atobe's mansion**

"You're sure working hard for someone who used to be your rival." Oshitari teased walking into Atobe's private sitting room.

"You think?" Atobe asked as he continued to flip through his single contacts while trying to remember how committed they can get.

"Why are you even helping him Atobe?" Oshitari asked sitting across from Atobe to looked at the guy Atobe was studying with a frown.

"Because I have Gen now and feel sorry for that commoner." Atobe stated more for his pride than as a fact.

"The why don't you kill two birds with one stone?" Oshitari suggested with a slight smile pointing to a certain contact's picture.

Atobe smiled and leaned back as well staring at the picture. "You're right… he may not be anything else but he'd pretty committed to anything ne?"

xXx

**Fuji's Apartment**

Fuji picked up the phone after it's seventh ring… he figured whoever wanted to reach him was serious.

"Yeah?" Fuji mumbled out.

"Syuusuke… you don't sound too good."

"Nee-san…" Fuji mumbled connected the worried voice to a name and face.

"How are you Syuusuke?"

"How do you think? I just sat through his wedding." Fuji said with a sigh.

"That's not the worst of it…. I saw some rough times ahead of you but it looks potentially good in the long run."

"I hope so…" Fuji mumbled. He himself felt as if his world had broken and something ominous… or at least huge was about to hit him.

"Just be careful and Syuusuke…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so take care of yourself okay?"

"Aa…" Fuji said blinking back some tears. Yumiko was right… even if there was no Tezuka over the horizon, his family still stuck to him through anything.

Listening to the faint click of his sister hanging up, Fuji turned off his cell phone and flopped back onto the bed where he has been laying for the last two hours contemplating the future and trying to forget the past.

* * *

A/N: Well that finished off the first chapter and preview for 'One step at a time' do give a review even if you don't vote for this one because it'll help me know you want more :)


	2. Two Birds With One Stone

A/N: This story won by a landslide so do enjoy the regular updates this story will have!

Read and review and I'll happily update!

Otherwise, a Happy birthday to my sister who has encouraged me endlessly and was my muse to the very end when all other muses abandoned me! So all hail the great muse who help to create awesome scenes, plot lines and introduce me to Thrill!

Besides that my devoted muse has offered (Because I'm so lazy) to do the plot for any two story that gathers the most votes on my profile! So vote for your favorite because the deadline is June 30th so I'll have enough time to write it in time for July 4th!

* * *

Tsubame0104- it may be something like that… or maybe this next chapter won't even have Ryoma XD

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- Knowing me, I'll throw some kind of twist in there sooner or later XD

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- It's good to hear that you'll be sticking around for this fic.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Hn…. It may or may not turn out like that, I'm still a bit undecided on how to take this from the original plot but I promise it'll be a fun ride anyways.

thfourteenth- sadly you could only choose two though XD I'm glad to hear that the were catchy though.

MARYLOVER- oh it'll definitely be a thrill with Atobe :] It'll be filled with angst, fun, laughs, craziness and everything else for sure.

**ayame shuurei****-** Well you will be, this one won by a landslide so here we go with it XD

nicki-gurl- He as always is bound to come in sooner or later so no need to worry about that.

tsub4ki- well yeah it was needed to get the story going XD They have many, many things ahead of them.

munkyaround- Well, he's matured to the point where he understands his duty to produce the next Tezuka and well… that may mean trying to have two hearts XP

* * *

**One Step At A Time **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Chapter II : Two Birds With One Stone**

_**Fuji's apartment**_

Fuji eyes felt heavy as he attempted to open them slightly to see what time it was. He had to go to work today and he wasn't up to being late. The time read the usual time when he woke up everyday and with a sigh he rolled onto his back. Staring at the ceiling now, he felt as if it was all a dream and nothing more…

"Ohayo,"

Fuji sat up abruptly at the voice and turned his head to see the man he hated and loved most at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked trying to calm his raging emotions while getting out of his bed to head to the bathroom.

"I'm doing what I always do." Tezuka informed him walking into the room with Fuji's usual coffee.

"Don't you mean what WE use to do?" Fuji asked pulling a shirt on as he boiled over the thought of Tezuka just pretending as if yesterday never happened.

"I owe you a apology and explanation." Tezuka said sitting on the bed as his eyes trailed Fuji's movements around the room, as he got ready for work.

"I should think so," Fuji said as calmly as he could without snapping. "After all, it's not everyday I go on a three week business trip to be informed my boyfriend is getting married to someone who I thought was my friend in a week's time and then thrust into a wedding before I can fully recover from the news."

"Syuusuke, I didn't want to hide it from you."

"But you did," Fuji said accusingly at Tezuka. "You could've called me, explained everything to me!"

"But I didn't want to distract you from work!" Tezuka said raising his voice.

"I'm still distracted now!" Fuji said matching Tezuka's tone. "It didn't save me any pain, it didn't save me anything!"

"I wanted to do it face to face." Tezuka said standing to walk over to Fuji.

"Yet you didn't tell me even when I came back… I had to find out from other friends that you were getting married at the end of the week, not from you. You had exactly six days from when I got back to explain yet you avoided me, got married and NOW want to explain?"

"There were things that needed to be taken cared of." Tezuka explained. "My grandfather is dying Syuusuke and he wanted to see me settled before he left if he wasn't going t see his grandchildren."

"So you picked up our best friend and married her?" Fuji asked with a pained expression now. "You couldn't explain that to me over the phone so we could work it out?"

"How are we going to work that out?" Tezuka asked with a serious expression. "I racked my brains over everything and still, I came up with the same answer."

"To marry Yae?" Fuji asked in disbelief now.

"She comes form a good family that my parents approved of and she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Fuji questioned. "With whose kid? Why would she agree to marry you?"

"It's mine." Tezuka said without the slightest hint of regret. "She's carrying my child."

"How? How is it yours? WHY is it yours?" Fuji asked as all the information he had been getting this week started connecting in weird ways and his mind jumbled even more.

"It was an accident… I was getting worried over my grandfather's weakening state and she was there when you were working overtime-"

"You mean you cheated on me last month? Before I even went on this trip?" Fuji asked in shock now.

"I didn't do it on purpose… it just kind of happened and I… it was the final step to take responsibility." Tezuka said with a sigh. "But nothing has to change Syuusuke… we can still be together."

"Everything has changed," Fuji said. "You're a married mad expecting his child nine months from now… and I- I'm not going to play mistress."

"I'd never see you as that!" Tezuka said gripping Fuji into a hard, crushing hug. "I would never!"

"You already have." Fuji said pulling out roughly. "When you married her, you took vows before God and downgraded me from my position."

"It doesn't have to be-"

"It has!" Fuji finally yelled breaking down. "It ahs because you made it like that! So don't come back after you've built the wall!"

"I haven't done anything like that." Tezuka said trying to calm himself so Fuji would calm as well.

"I'm NOT going to sit on the sidelines and hurt Yae like what you two did to me." Fuji said walking out of the bedroom. He needed to change the locks to his apartment as soon as possible and forget Tezuka.

xXx

**Atobe Mansion**

"Atobe-sama…"

Atobe looked up from where he was having breakfast with Sanada and stared at the maid who stood by the double wooden doors leading into the elegant dining room.

"What is it?" Atobe finally said noting that the incompetent maid was actually waiting for him to answer.

"You have a phone call from Echizen-san."

"Bring me the cordless." Atobe commanded swiftly. He had been expecting a call from that brat and he would deal with him now rather than later.

He was, by now, used to the brat's timing that constantly ruined his own plans and this was no different from all the other mornings when Atobe had to argue with him about when it was appropriate to bother him. Of course, Atobe would never admit to anyone other than himself that it pleased him to affectionately yell and argue with him…teasing him was enjoyable.

Come to think of it, Atobe would have been more than willing to date that brat if he wasn't straight and learned to keep his blunt, smack-talking mouth shut more often.

"Were you expecting his call?" Sanada asked glancing to his lover who seemed deep in thought this morning.

"Somewhat… Yuushi and I were talking about how taking care of two matters with one solution yesterday and I'm guessing he's heard of my collaboration to fix his life."

Sanada merely studied his proud lover and sighed. "Are you saying you found him a wife? Because by far, that is what the man needs."

"Something like that…" Atobe said with a smile. "But come to think of it now, it's like killing two birds and one victory over the brat with one stone."

"Something about what your saying makes me think it's going to be troublesome." Sanada merely replied and went back to eating his breakfast. Usually he could ignore Atobe's tactics and ego but even he had a soft spot for the handsome 'brat' as Atobe called him. He didn't have any more time to think on the matter as the maid rushed back into the room with the phone.

"Brat what did I tell you about my schedule?" Atobe said immediately launching the customary argument between the two whether it was through phone, notes, or personally face-to-face.

_"Shut the hell up monkey king and tell me what the hell did you root my mother on for now? I have practically a hundred marriage meetings on my desk this morning and a huge note on top that they went through your approval as well!"_

"Hn…" Atobe said leaning back into his chair. "I may have approved a couple of girls your mother asked me about but I don't remember a hundred... besides ore-sama has the perfect solution to your problems now that will get all those fawning ladies on you off!"

"_And what could that be? Everything you've ever done for me has always turned out exactly the opposite of good."_

"Stop being so negative!" Atobe said with a frown over the phone. "You should be in awe at Ore-sama's time that he took to help you settle! Did I not introduce Makiko to you?"

"_Hn… that's like one right out of the million wrongs!"_

"I'm going to settle you down so no one else can fuss over you!" Atobe said ignoring Ryoma's bratty response that was baiting him to lose his head.

"_That's no better than my mom. Why can't she and rest of the world just be happy I did my duty and produced the next Echizen?"_

"Because about half wants to a piece of your fortune and the rest would like to share your bed." Atobe clarified. "This man I'm introducing you to just wants a committed relationship and marriage is as secure as it gets; plus you're not going to cheat either since you're not interested."

"_So how the hell does that solve his problem and mine? I get saddle with someone I'm most likely NOT going to love because you forgot I'm straight and not bent, curved, or whatever the fuck you are and he gets into a committed relationship with no love; which I'm more than a hell of a lot sure that he wanted at least that much!"_

"I must compliment you on saying that much in a short two minutes for a man of such few words." Atobe informed him before he started to explain. "It won't kill you to try it out, the upper crust is used to you breaking rules of all kinds."

"_Well I don't see you in the middle of high-class society announcing that you're marrying Sanada!"_

"That's because I haven't done my duty yet and haven't yet been blessed with the situation your in." Atobe said pointedly. "As you said, you've done your duty, now you can do as you please."

"_Whatever… I have a meeting in a few minutes. I'll meet the man because I just want to utterly tell him how you are because I highly doubt I'll be turning gay anytime soon."_

"Brat, just try it out… there's a thing called divorce and you do need someone who is good with kids, high-class society and a good challenge compared to all the usual woman's that surround you."

"_Hn… I will only jump into marriage if I like him and he makes an impression…otherwise I don't want to hear of another way to convert me to my own sex again."_

"That's a deal, if this doesn't work, I will only hook you up with woman." Atobe announced and hung up quickly before he could hear Ryoma's outrage at that. If by chance he didn't fall for Fuji, Atobe wasn't going to back off till his precious brat was settled.

"He didn't like your plan did he?" Sanada asked glancing at Atobe.

"He will eventually." Atobe assured with a smile. Well, at least he certainly hoped so since he hadn't seen his brat relaxed and happy since the day he buried his wife. Then again, Atobe didn't ever have to deal with kidnappers after his children, running a company single-handedly since his father still ran the company, a meddling mother who nagged of marriage, and survive a night at home with two toddlers each day.

Sanada sighed loudly and frowned at Atobe. "For everyone's sake, I hope it'll be okay."

xXx

**Tsundare Cafe**

"Still finding it troublesome to settle your son?"

Echizen Rinko tore her gaze from the window and settled her dark brown eyes on the lady that sipped a café latte across from her. Instead of being impolite and pointed as the lady had been when she politely _insulted_ Ryoma and herself, Rinko smiled and showed everyone how she captured the notorious playboy Nanjiroh into marriage. She had aged gracefully and even now her looks could capture anyone's glance in a split second.

"I'm afraid I'm having trouble finding anyone of the same caliber as Makiko-chan."

"My Mitsuki is just as talented and more." The lady offered with a sly smile. "You should consider my Mitsuki and meet her as well."

"Hn…" Rinko merely said shifting her gaze back to the window as the lady immediately launched into a conversation with the women to her right.

It was her usual to have this outing with the high-class society woman's. It was a must and she did just enough to stay in the polite circle with them but definitely not enough to be thoroughly welcomed to their private tea parties. Then again, she got invitations to those as well since her daughter-in-law died. Most were trying to milk connections to Echizen corp. while others were annoyingly trying to toss a daughter Ryoma's way.

It wasn't so much that no one could compare to Makiko but when it came to her son, she knew the partner of his choice had to be withstandable in any situation…. Which many of the noted daughters were NOT famous for.

Makiko had been a blessing for Rinko when Ryoma formally introduced her to Makiko five years ago. She had almost given up hope that Ryoma would be marrying anyone although it had been Nanjiroh's wish to see Ryoma married happily and willingly. Makiko was polite and quick to change the mood if it needed to be changed easily. Her violet-gray eyes always held the spark of life behind it and they way she carried herself was much like Ryoma; with confidence. Perhaps it was all that and the fact that Makiko was a decent tennis player, a hardcore businesswoman, gentle yet stern wife and above all enjoyed many things that Ryoma himself enjoyed that their marriage worked out. Rinko's only regret was that Nanjiroh didn't live to see their twenty-six year old son marry. Makiko became pregnant a year after they married and as soon as she had given birth to her twins, she died.

At this moment in Rinko's life though, her grandsons Hiro, Shuji and her son Ryoma was her everything. But she wasn't getting younger by the day and she worried that they weren't going to be getting love that a mother could give since Ryoma was too busy to spend too much time with his sons and no one was there to look after Ryoma.

A frown appeared on Rinko's face as she thought of how long she had been bugging her son to remarry for the sake of his son's… it had almost been three years since Makiko's death as well. Then again, Ryoma always refused every Omai and marriage proposal she sent him over the last two years always using one of his many excuses which always ranged from :

'Busy with the company'

'With my boys'

'still miss Makiko'

to

'I don't want to adjust my boys to a woman yet'

'I don't have time to date'

and so on. But Rinko wasn't about to give up… after all, having a talk with Atobe the other day was keeping her hopes up that she wasn't alone in the honest plight to settle her son once more. His dear friend had extended his help and told her to keep an open mind should Ryoma suddenly settle down once more.

"_He may have been dating someone this whole time and didn't want to tell you…"_

'I hope so…." Rinko thought as her frown had slowly turned into a smile in the duration of her recollection over everything.

xXx

**Ryoma**

Ryoma stepped out of his meeting quickly as he rushed to the phone. He had just been informed that Shuji was sick and frankly to him, that was a lot more important than a regular meeting on updates about the company.

"How is he?" Ryoma asked as soon as the phone was next to his ear.

"Papa, are we gonna go to the park later?" Hiro's voice transferred through the line instead of the babysitter as Ryoma was expecting to be on.

"Hiro? My god Hiro, how is Shuji? Where is the babysitter?" Ryoma asked a bit confused as to why his son was on the line.

"Shuji's sleeping. Ana-chan is cleaning and when are we gonna go?"

"Hiro… we'll talk about that later… how is Shuji? Did he take his medicine?" Ryoma asked patiently.

"Shuji took his nap." Hiro informed his father.

"Shuji's not sick?"

"No,"

"Then why-"

"The lady said I can't talk to you till your done talking so I said Shuji was sick like last time so you can talk to me."

"Hiro…." Ryoma said with a slight sigh. He couldn't believe his two-year-old son had just duped his secretary and him. "How many times has daddy told you only to press two and enter on the phone only when it's an emergency?"

"It was an emergency… I want to go play."

"Hiro…"

"You didn't answer when I pressed one and enter."

Ryoma smiled slightly at his son's explanation before he answered. "I'll be home soon so we'll talk about that later."

"Okay Daddy, love you, bye."

It wasn't everyday that his son called him for such things but usually Ryoma answered his cell without fail despite where he was and they didn't have to call the company before. Ryoma walked back towards the meeting wondering if teaching his son's the speed dial feature was going to be disastrous in the future.

"Will you require a ride home sir?" His secretary asked following him back to the meeting.

"No, I won't… although you may call home and fire the babysitter for incompetence." Ryoma said with a slight smile before walking through the double doors. The secretary naturally assumed the babysitter had offended the boss and proceeded to call his house to do just as her boss ordered.

xXx

**Photogenic **

"Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji snapped out of his daydream and looked at his colleague staring at him in worry. It seemed he had fazed out more in the whole day then his entire career here at Photogenic, a advertising and magazine company.

"What is it?" Fuji asked looking at the brunet male whose baby face graced a big frown now.

"I've asked you for the third time if this is the final design because we have to print the magazine tomorrow."

"Yes it is." Fuji said looking over what the man held in front of him. "I'm sorry Fujisaki-kun, it's just that-"

"You're a bit out of it because your boyfriend got married huh?" The man said with a slight nod of understanding. "That's why we've all been asking you not to strain yourself and go home if you need the time off."

"Well, I need the money and hours." Fuji said with a weakened smile. It was only the truth that Fuji couldn't afford to feed himself and pay everything for the apartment they lived in.

"Or you could go find yourself a hot young male whose rich and to hell with everything else." The man said with a grin.

"I hope you're not talking about Atsuro-san from first division." Fuji said with a playful frown. Everyone knew that Atsuro-san was young, good-looking, packed with an inheritance and had eyes on Fuji.

"Well I hope you know he's going to try to make a move now that it's circulating that you're free." The man warned.

"I'll take that to account." Fuji acknowledged and turned away to try to re-focus on everything else. It wasn't the fact that Tezuka wanted to continue to see each other that distracted him all morning and afternoon; it was the fact that during his lunch break Atobe had called him and informed him that he had found the prefect guy who would be committed if Fuji was willing to meet him that night.

Not wanting to turn the offer down in case Tezuka was at their place again tonight, Fuji had accepted without another thought. The question was… his ex-rival was quite eccentric… he wasn't sure he was going to like the guy.

Then again Atobe had done well with himself and found Sanada so his taste couldn't be too bad.

xXx

**Ryoma**

"Say that again?" Ryoma demanded as he stalked away from his front door with Atobe following.

"You heard me loud and clear brat," Atobe announced walking into Ryoma's house. "You have a date to carry out tonight at six with the guy I have chosen and I'm sure he'll be bearable to live the rest of your life with since you two seem to have a certain love for thrill in your life…" Atobe muttered the last part as he tried to forget the many times he went head to head with Fuji.

"I just fired my babysitter." Ryoma informed him with a frown as he pulled Hiro from the counter where he was currently exploring and set him down next to Shuji who was building a castle.

"So?" Atobe said softly.

"Who's going to watch my sons while I go on a date?" Ryoma deadpanned out to Atobe.

"Who ever said ore-sama couldn't deal with two kids for a couple hours." Atobe said with a scoff.

"Hn..." Ryoma said with a distrustful look at Atobe, "and if you fail?"

"Ore-sama never fails," Atobe, said with a pride-filled look "It can't be worse than dealing with you brat."

"Fine, but it's your head if anything happens to my sons. I doubt I'll be there too long since your type is definitely not my type."

"Are you trying to start something?" Atobe asked a bit offended.

"I'm saying Gen is all yours." Ryoma said casually as he walked off towards his room. "Where is this supposed meeting at anyways?"

"At the Hilton hotel, the restaurant on ground floor is said to be exquisite in any kind of cuisine." Atobe said brightly expecting Ryoma to thank him for making reservations at one of the best hotels in the world.

"Hn… " Ryoma merely uttered as he glanced at the clock. "Fuck monkey king."

"Now what?"

"You set up a date and don't come to tell me until five thirty?"

"What are you a woman?" Atobe scoffed with a frown. "Thirty minutes is plenty of time to get dressed and get to the Hilton before six. The reservations under your name!"

Ryoma didn't say more as he bent to tell his son's he had to go take care of some business and to mind Atobe while he baby-sat them.

"Okay daddy," They both said before turning back to what they were originally doing.

xXx

**At the Hilton**

Fuji felt a bit strange being escorted by Atobe's faithful bodyguard Kabaji to the Hilton. His first thought was if he even had enough to drink from this place but Kabaji, despite never really saying anything told him it was all pre-paid by Atobe-sama.

"Welcome…. Do you have any reservations?" The waiter asked.

Fuji froze; he had no recollection of Atobe mentioning a name under the reservation.

"Atobe-san should have pre-arranged this." Kabaji informed the waiter who immediately nodded and swept his hand one way to welcome Fuji in.

"I leave you here then." Kabaji informed Fuji while the waiter invited him to follow his lead instead.

"Echizen-san has arrived already."

"Echizen-san?"

"Yes, the one that's having dinner with you as Atobe-sama has informed us."

Fuji eyes widened as they neared the table and the person who sat sipping on his wine lazily was definitely THE Echizen that he had heard of.

"I can't believe Atobe would try to hook me up with someone so prominent…" Fuji thought with a cringe as they approached the secluded table from the rest of high society that could afford such a spendy restaurant. He only had two thoughts; that was that Echizen would be like Atobe or definitely be the type to snub him when he finds out what class Fuji was.

* * *

A/N: And so they meet :)

The rest is up to fate and your reviews! So don't forget to do so and continue on to the next release.


	3. First Impressions

A/N: Have A Happy Thanksgiving and don't forget to leave a review :D

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- I try to stick with my style of originality then the norm. Which can be a good and bad thing.

Hmmm… I'll try in the future to not leave everyone during a good scene and make you wait weeks to find out what happens. I'll do my best but no promises XD

I find it hard to like Tezuka as a pairing solely with Ryoma or Syuusuke because I can't write or think of him as too caring or else it'd OOC him. He's more subtle and emotionless XD

Yup, I've wanted to try a straight Ryoma for so long! XD

It'll be fun! And yes, It's Tango pair because who else is closest to Tezuka? Sanada XD

**MARYLOVER**- I haven't decided if this will follow similar lines of my other stories or take its own road, but one thing is certain, it'll be fun for me because I adore kids interactions.

**Sei-chan**-So Sorry XP I know how long it's been…especially since the last update of Koori No Ouji so I will try to do better !!!

**Kayeluds** – True, when its your own kids, some blunt people can't help but melt a bit. :D

**DeSyvPlage**r- Thank you for sticking through the good and bad with me though XD Yes I love all my stories equally; that's why I'm writing them but sometimes I just don't have time to sit a churn a chapter out for all of you. I will try my best though because this idea has been floating in my head for too long and this is the result when I release my pent-up ideas. XD

**tsub4ki**- well class has never mattered fro Thrill so let's see where I can take this. XD

**Nemesis Crow**- who knows? XD let's find out when he finally meets the twins… some other time :D

**lilrere**- I know the anxiousness of waiting XP

I'll try my best to update soon on Club7 as well and I'll definitely get the chapter up sometime in time for Christmas! So look for that!

* * *

**One Step At A Time**

**Rated: **M

**Summary: **When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Chapter III: First Impressions**

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Echizen Residence**

"Ne ojisan!" Hiro said pulling at Atobe's Armani suit forcefully. "When's daddy coming home?"

"When he feels like it." Atobe said with a smile.

"But I want him here! Right Shuji?" Hiro said looking at his obedient older brother building a castle out of legoes.

"But daddy said to be good Hiro and don't give Ojisan too much trouble." Shuji said concentrating on his castle more than his brother and Atobe.

"Why don't you be good like your brother and go play with something." Atobe suggested.

"But I am playing with you." Hiro insisted.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a person." Atobe said with a frown.

"Whatever." Hiro said latching on to Atobe again.

"Are all three year old as bothersome as you?" Atobe asked with a slight frown and crinkled his nose slightly from the adorable smile Hiro was able to produce while crumpling his neat suit with both hands.

"I'm not bothersome; daddy says I'm just curious." Hiro said innocently.

"Well your daddy should know that curiousity killed the cat." Atobe muttered as he sat down and itched to call a babysitter for the two instead of doing it himself. He knew Ryoma would blister more than his ears if he did such a thing after promising to watch his junior brats though.

"I'll just call Gen…" Atobe mussed out as he bent to pick up Hiro who was STILL attached to him despite having already sat down and proceeded to call his lover. After all, they should be able to share miseries and happiness alike right?

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"Rinko-san…"

Rinko looked up from her glass of sherry and settled a smile on her face as she noticed Keigo's mother walking towards her.

"Sakuya-san," Rinko greeted standing to hug the woman affectionately. "How are you?"

"Worried," Sakuya admitted with a slight laugh. "I was thinking I'd rather have your son as a son than my own at the moment. I think Keijirou and I raised him a little too freely in Europe and here."

"Why would you say that? Keigo is a dear little boy despite his flashy ego; which I must say my son has a big one of as well." Rinko said good-humoredly.

"It's their father's I tell you," Sakuya said with a smile. "But Keigo doesn't need to tell me Sanada and he has something going on more than friendship as they had suggested."

"You think Keigo likes men?" Rinko asked straight-forwardly in a lowered tone as too not catch the attention of others. There were things that others could use against people they didn't like and this piece of information could hurt the Atobe's if the wrong people were to overhear.

"Yes, I KNOW he does because I've seen them hold hands before." Sakuya confided.

"So are you against it?" Rinko asked studying her friends' look.

"I don't know Rinko…. I want him to be happy but at the same time I'm wanting grandchildren and I know Keijirou would like to see the same thing too."

"What has Keigo said about this?" Rinko asked.

"I- well he's assured me that he would do his duty." Sakuya said with a sigh. "I know Sanada himself will have to leave a heir as well for his family but when I think about the daughter-in-laws who will have to suffer the rest of their lives knowing their husbands won't love them as we ourselves is loved, my heart breaks."

"You know there are girls out there who won't care if Keigo loves them or not as long as they have his name." Rinko said looking as a certain girl named Makashima Mitsuki and her mother.

"Did she throw her daughter at you again today?" Sakuya asked with a frown following her friends look.

"Yes… she has a fond wish of seeing her daughter marry one of our sons." Rinko said with a sigh. "I know you're worried Sakuya but I'm sure Keigo will think of something."

"I know… I just hope that it won't be the wrong thinking since you know how Keigo and Ryoma used to always trouble this world continuously."

Rinko let out a small laugh as she looked at Sakuya merrily remembering when their sons had both been caught with smoking and drinking for the first time by society's biggest gossip. "What's the worse they can do?"

"Well they did burn a house before." Sakuya reminded Rinko.

"A room IN the house as I remember them telling us." Rinko said recalling Keigo and Ryoma's protest of having their cars taken away.

"Let's not forget how they made Misuzagu-san's daughter break out in hives when they both knew the poor girl was allergic to milk products." Sakuya said with a frown although her frown was twitching upward in slight humor.

"And let's not forget that they both claimed not to know that she would drink the strawberry milk they gave to her to give to her dear sister that wasn't allergic."RInko said defending the boys' explanation.

"Oh face it RInko, our boys are hopeless… at least your got married and had two adorable sons!" Sakuya said a bit unhappily now.

"Yes but now they both don't have anyone when Ryoma's off on his business trips and working."

"They have you," Sakuya reminded.

"Yes, but for how long?" Rinko asked with a frown. "I'm not getting any younger and I do want to see someone there for them! Hell, even if it was a man!"

Both women shared a laugh and moved on to happier topics. Their kids were priority but there was life outside of them as well.

xXx

**Tezuka's Apartment**

"Anata, your dinner is ready." Yae called from the kitchen.

"I have a meeting so I'll be late, go ahead and eat yourself."

"Wait, Kunimitsu… we have to make this work… avoiding me now won't make anything better." Yae said coming out of the kitchen.

"I told you before I agreed to marry you, this was strictly for our child. I love Fuji and I don't want to lose him." Tezuka said picking up his jacket as he got ready to leave.

"You're going to him aren't you?" Yae asked sadly although her heart was already being stabbed with the knowledge that he was.

"That's not a concern of yours." Tezuka merely replied and turn to leave.

"I want for our marriage to work even if I agreed not to overly interfere!" Yae insisted while holding back her tears.

"It will work if you ignore my outside life." Tezuka said emotionlessly and turned away to leave. "You wanted my name, you wanted my child, and you've got it now."

Yae couldn't say anything more as Tezuka opened the door and left without anything more to say. She knew she married him because she truly loved him and wanted his child but she wanted him to love her as well.

'Was it wrong of me to say okay and marry him when I knew Fuji-kun was there as well?'

xXx

**Hilton**

"Hi," Syuusuke said sitting down. He kept his face friendly and emotions void since he had no idea what to expect from this meeting.

"You must be the guy that Monkey king wants me to meet." Ryoma said immediately combing Fuji's appearance over with a rake of his golden eyes.

"And you must be the one he wants me to meet." Fuji said relaxing more since it was unlike him to be uptight.

"Shall we get through our pleasantries and down to the real stuff?" Ryoma asked with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Of course, do you want to lead the customary talk?" Fuji asked suddenly feeling very relaxed now. He had thought from the moment he heard the name that it'd be a boring date with talk of how much each made to other financial things but with the blunt man in front of him just pushing through, he felt much more comfortable and even felt happier than he had in days.

"Echizen Ryoma, thirty, two boys at home and a full time businessman when I'm not a full time dad." Ryoma summarized easily as he took a sip of his white wine.

"Fuji Syuusuke, thirty-two, single and a full time main designer for the advertisement company Photogenic."

"So I gather you want commitment in a relationship?" Ryoma asked not even bothering to dig too deep into his work as Fuji had feared when he heard the name of his date.

"I do, just as I hope you do as well."

"Something I look for besides flexibility in schedule." Ryoma agreed. "This is my first time going out with a male with the intention of dating to be completely honest."

"Then I guess it's a first for me to be going out with a man thinking of converting." Fuji agreed with a smile.

"It was Monkey king's idea," Ryoma said with a slight scowl.

"I suppose this Monkey king you're referring to is Atobe?" Fuji asked amused at the name since it made sense once you thought about how Atobe carried himself.

"Yes… how did you get to know such a man?" Ryoma asked interested that Atobe would even lower himself to befriend a commoner as he always talked about.

"Believe it or not, he and I were rivals at one point for a man." Fuji said twisting his lips up in a half smile at the absurdity.

"Hn… sounds like the man… he may be egotistic and too much but that monkey has a heart too." Ryoma said with a smirk of his own. "I suppose this man is the one who made you look for true commitment?"

"Yes," Fuji agreed solemnly now. "He was everything and then everything took a change."

"I see," Ryoma said looking out the window to the darkening sky. He wasn't one to be curious about other's lives when he didn't like to share his so he didn't push for more information nor assume.

"I can't see us dating yet." Fuji said honestly after a slight pause in conversation. "We don't know each other well enough so do you think we could try this out other times as well… in a smaller place?"

Ryoma nodded. "I agree it's too fast to say we're together… I actually don't have a lot of time on hand so I don't know if it'll work out between us. I'd like to stay friends in the least if not more."

"I'd like to be as well." Fuji said, "I wasn't expecting a lot out of this date and I'm just glad that it was with someone I'm comfortable with."

"Hn… should we have dinner since the high and mighty has arranged such a spendy place?" Ryoma asked waiving the waiter over.

"Why not… it's his expenses isn't it?" Fuji said with a smile. He liked this man, his personality amused him.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"I'm saying you should come help me babysit brat junior and decent junior," Atobe insisted to Sanada over the phone.

"So you've already decided to label the two as well?" Sanada asked a bit amused that Atobe had spent less than an hour with them and had already figured them out.

"Of course, thank god the older one has more of his mother in him and is at least decent." Atobe uttered out.

"I'll see if I can make it." Sanada promised before hanging up. In truth, he had no passion to baby sit but he was curious of how Atobe would look next to children.

'Something that's bound to happen one day…' Sanada thought a bit sadly. He knew himself that he'd one day have to marry and Atobe would need to do the same.

Atobe sighed and turned his phone off only to see Hiro looking up at him in wonder.

"What is it now?"Atpbe asked.

"If I'm almost three, how old are you?" Hiro asked cocking his head to the side in curiousity.

"As old as your daddy of course," Atobe summarized as bluntly as possible.

"But you have white hair," Hiro said with an accusing look. "Daddy doesn't have that yet, you must be as old as Shu's grandpa! He has white hair too!" Hiro said looking mighty proud of himself for figuring it all out.

Atobe had to remind himself mentally three times that the boy was ONLY almost three and THAT was an age when they didn't know any better.

"Hiro, stop bugging Oji-san." Shuji said coming over to where Atobe and Hiro were sitting. "Ojisan, can you take me to the bathroom?"

"Bath- Bathroom? Atobe repeated almost dumbly. "Can't you go by yourself?"

He didn't remember agreeing to take Ryoma's kids to the bathroom as well as watch them!

"I need to go!" Shuji said with a slight frown.

"Hold on," Atobe said with his own frown. He tried to think of how this was going to be possible but nothing in his mind came up of what he did when he was three!

DING DONG

Atobe ran to the door. He hoped to god it was Ryoma because he didn't want to take the kid to the bathroom! It just didn't fit his image.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" Sanada commented looking at Atobe's expression and actions when he flung open the door.

"Ojisan!!!!" Shuji called after.

"Gen, you have to help me!" Atobe said as if it was a life or death situation.

"What happened since I called?" Sanada asked. It hadn't been ten minutes since he hung up yet and something had already happened. He knew it was a bad idea to have Atobe babysits for an hour or so.

"He needs to go to the bathroom!" Atobe explained.

Sanada merely lifted a brow before letting out a sigh when he realized Atobe was being VERY serious about this situation. Taking off his shoes, Sanada led the boy away to the bathroom and proceeded to do what Atobe couldn't. After all he had watched his aunt and uncle do this for his cousin.

"You're actually quite capable with kids," Atobe said in awe as he watched from the doorway while Sanada helped Shuji back into his pants.

"I'm surprised at your incapability." Sanada merely said as he smiled at Shuji when the boy thanked him.

"Wow… Ojisan is afraid of aniki's wee wee huh?" Hiro asked Sanada.

"Why you little brat!" Atobe said angrily while Sanada let out a slight laugh.

"This must be your brat junior," Sanada said trying to control his smile that threatened to break his emotionless face.

Atobe didn't say anything, he just glared at the little boy who smiled cutely back up at him.

"Yours isn't as scary as daddy's…"

"That's it!" Atobe roared.

"No yelling in the house," Hiro stated as he clung to Sanada's leg.

xXx

**Fuji's Apartment**

"Thank you for the ride home," Fuji said as Ryoma pulled up at his apartment complex.

"No problem," Ryoma said with a smile.

Both got out of the car and shook hands as Ryoma watched Fuji walk towards the entrance and

"Want to come up for a quick drink?" Fuji asked stop

"Can't… he's babysitting and I don't quite trust him as a babysitter…" Ryoma admitted with a slight smile.

"Understandable," Fuji chuckled out. "Then till next time when we see each other again?"

"Aa…"

"Syuusuke!"

Both men turned around to see Tezuka standing there looking straight at Fuji.

"Tezuka…" Fuji said distantly.

"Syuusuke where have you been?" Tezuka asked barely glancing at Ryoma. "I was waiting for you this entire time."

"I don't remember telling you to wait for me or the fact that we're not together anymore." Fuji said in a controlled voice.

"Why are you even dating this guy who has two kids?" Tezuka asked not even caring if Ryoma was hearing this because he was beyond pissed that Syuusuke not only changed the locks on the apartment but he was not home the entire night.

"I don't think you should use that tone with my boyfriend." Ryoma said taking a defensive stand now. Moving forward, he removed Tezuka's hand from Fuji's and placed his own there as he glared at Tezuka icily.

"I hardly think you two were dating Echizen-san." Tezuka said emotionlessly back.

"So you know who I am but who are you?" Ryoma demanded.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," he introduced himself stoically. "Everyone seems to know who you are and I don't think you'd slander your name just for my boyfriend."

"I don't consider dating Syuusuke a slander to my name and if you think so then you definitely don't have a right to handle him as you were trying to do a few minutes ago." Ryoma argued. "I will and can date whoever I see fit and right now I'm dating him; do you have a problem with that Tezuka-san?"

"I do," He bit out. "That happens to be my boyfriend and I know for a fact he wouldn't cheat on me."

Ryoma let the actions speak for him as he jerked Fuji a bit to get him to stumble forward and straight into a kiss as he deepened the mild kiss to show Tezuka exactly what he didn't know about Fuji. Pulling away with a superior look, Ryoma looked at Tezuka glare and smiled.

"I don't think you know you ex as well as I do."

Without another word, Tezuka turned to leave and walk away leaving a victorious Ryoma and a stunned Fuji.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"Hi boys," Ryoma said with a smile as he saw both boys run towards him.

"Hi daddy, Hiro cause Ojisan to yell." Shuji said after hugging his dad.

"I just wanted to know," Hiro defended as he clung to his daddy from the other side.

"Where is he now?" Ryoma asked noting that Atobe didn't come out of living room to greet him.

"He's in pain because Ojisan two is hurting him." Hiro informed.

"They were playing on the sofa then it sounded like he was in pain so we watched and I thought I should call you but decided not too because Ojisan smiled at the other one." Shuji explained.

Ryoma merely lifted a brow and told his son's to stay by the door while he checks…. Only to see Atobe and Sanada having a full blown make out session on his sofa…

"MONKEY-KING!!!!" Ryoma growled out.

Not only was he unsuitable as a babysitter; Atobe was also destroying his son's pure minds with this!

"Oh… your back…" Atobe said a bit breathless.

Ryoma glared.

* * *

A/N: Do review and see how Ryoma handles the two next time.


	4. Mommy!

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day 3

Included in this mass update is everyone's all time most love and requested fics! Please enjoy and leave reviews so I can re-energize and write the next mass update!

Vote for your favorite story to be part of the next mass update on my poll located in my profile as well. Poll goes down on March 5th so I can write whichever story chosen as part of my mass update. Stories not on the poll means it's already set to be released so of course they wouldn't be up to choose from. :D

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- Well he was the next thing to Tezuka personality so I went with it. Though I do agree I love Imperial Pair best between the two.

Ryoma is, unfortunately for himself, making himself out to be bi. He doesn't even realize he's already on the prowl XD

MARYLOVER- Oh I know I've put a very hard task before me but it'll eventually work out… maybe sooner rather than later. XD

PheonixShadow- Yes, Ryoma's going to chew Atobe out for a bit and Possessive/Defensive Ryoma is going to be the playing card for a while in this story and it'll continue to resurface throughout the story.

secret25- I figured they had to have a little of their mother in them as well.

shourin- Well hopefully you stick around because this is just the beginning. Ryoma is of course very blunt and bold in this story so he may continue to surprise you readers at times.

Kayeluds – True, Ryoma as a dad always means excitement.

tsub4ki- well we circle back to that scene with Fuji so we'll get his POV in this chapter. Ryoma's traits are questionable at times but it's times like these that his brattiness allows us to see great scenes.

yoshikochan- Well it's good that you want him to be because he is going to be in this fic XD

There will be sometimes when it may seem that it may change but for a fact he will be seme.

* * *

**One Step At A Time **

**Rated: ****M**

**Summary: **When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Mommy?!**

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Echizen Residence**_

"Well you're back fast brat," Atobe said removing himself from Sanada as if they had been doing nothing but sitting next to each other.

"What the hell were you thinking corrupting my boys?" Ryoma said glaring at the both of them.

"Corrupting? Ore-sama did no such thing brat, I'd only teach them the finer points of life!" Atobe said with confidence. "How'd your date go?" Atobe asked looking hopeful of the outcome.

"He's okay," Ryoma sighed out.

"That's it?" Atobe said with shock. "Ore-sama took the time to arrange a romantic dinner and it was just okay? At least comment on the fancy restaurant and great food!"

"It wasn't as if I've haven't had better food than that." Ryoma stated with a frown. "I don't appreciate your kind of babysitting and your set of "finer" life views for my sons either."

"Che! Ore-sama was just showing them the prelude to their life in case you do hop the line." Atobe defended sliding a hand over Sanda's thigh.

"When I do, if I even do, hop that line; I'll be sure to tell my boys about it first." Ryoma stated. "Till that day I don't want you influencing them."

"Papa, oji-san wasn't doing any of that." Hiro said coming over. "Oji-san was just making other oji-san feel better."

Ryoma frowned as Atobe backed up Hiro's statement one hundred percent before picking up his son.

"Hiro… it's time for bed."

"Okay papa… it's okay to like boys too right?"

"Why do you ask?" Ryoma asked although his glare was on Atobe.

"Because I like you and Shuji a lot too." Hiro stated.

"Of course it's okay to like boys… if you want to." Ryoma said almost unwillingly at his son. "But didn't you want a princes whose pretty like your mommy?"

"Yes I do," Hiro nodded enthusiastically. "But every time obaa-san brings home a princess for daddy they look like pretty witches only."

Ryoma suppressed a smile at his adorable son and knocked his forehead against his son's lightly instead.

"Because we have to find the right one from all of them or else we'll fail at life."

"So if we choose the wrong one we get a u happy ending?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah," Ryoma said before turning and ushering Shuji over from the door where he specifically told BOTH his son's to remain.

"You two are going to bed."

"Do you have business with Oji-san daddy?" Shuji asked taking hs father's hands as he led them both down the hall.

"Yes I do," Ryoma said with a regretful face.

"After that will you go to sleep?" Shuji asked as his father opened the door to their room and went looking for their pajamas.

"Yes I will," Ryoma promised.

"Papa… how come we don't have a lot of maids and butlers like Oji-san?" Hiro asked slipping out of his clothes which he left on a pile on the ground as he ran towards his bed and waited for Ryoma to bring his pajamas.

"Because we don't need all that trouble" Ryoma said as he walked over with both their pajamas. "Dpn't you two like Nana and Shinji only?"

"I love Nana… but not all the time." Hiro said truthfully. "Only when she gives my snacks and my nap."

"Oh?" Ryoma uttered as he pulled his son's arm's through his pajama shirt.

"Yup," Hiro said climbing under the blankets.

"Well you two and I only need Nana and Shinji." Ryoma stated as he searched for his other son. As usual Shuji was as good as Hiro was lazy. He had moved his own and brother's clothes to the laundry hamper for Nana to do tomorrow before climbing onto his own bed to wait for his daddy.

"Here you go Shuji." Ryoma said holding Shuji's shirt open for him.

"Thank you daddy." Shuji uttered.

After dressing both he left the door ajar just a bit as he usually did and left their nightlight on. Now he'd have to go deal with the two in his living room.

xXx

_**Fuji's apartment**_

Fuji was still in a state of shock at the events that just happened a little under an hour ago. He had never thought Echizen-san was so bold… then again it was something you should expect from businessmen's who constantly has to boldly make decisions…. And Atobe was quite bold too but he couldn't generalize all of them.

If he was to be truly honest, he had enjoyed his evening with the multi-millionaire's blunt remarks over dinner but his personality and presence didn't capture Fuji's attention till the incident in front of his apartment. Sure he was good-looking and had A LOT of money to boot but Fuji was almost glad that he had trusted Atobe to find him a partner.

"_Shall we continue to see if this could be?'_

When Echizen-san had suggested that after the incident he had merely nodded in agreement but thinking on it now he should've immediately agreed. He had to admit; it'd been a long time since he was taken with a person immediately like with Echizen.

'He's a good guy behind the blunt exterior…' Fuji thought with a small smile as he turned to the picture beside him of Tezuka and himself. For the first time since he found about Tezuka's marriage, he felt as if it wasn't the end of the world after all…. It was just a new beginning.

xXx

_**Echizen Residence**_

""Shuji?"

"Go to sleep, daddy will be mad if you don't get enough sleep…" Shuji uttered back.

"What'd you wish for Christmas?"Hiro asked turning towards his brother in their semi-dark room.

"Nothing much…"

"But it's only two days away!"

"I don't need a lot of things, daddy gives us everything we need. Besides, I don't need things from strangers."

"Santa's not a stranger!" Hiro said with a small pout.

"Yes he is," Shuji informed. "He's not a member of the family and it's scarier that he's bigger than daddy and can fit I the chimney."

"It's magic!" Hiro insisted.

"It's not possible." Shuji said logically. "I heard Oji-san telling daddy that it's funny how kids believe everything."

"I wished for a lot of things." Hiro informed his brother changing the subject. "I wonder if Santa will bring it all…"

"Probably not because you're always forgetting to put away your toys and you always disobey Nana…"

"Then can you use some of your wishes for me too?" Hiro asked.

"No," Shuji said with a sigh. "It's unfair to ask for more than you need."

"But I really want a mommy this year… so we can be like Shu's family." Hiro said softer. He heard Shuji sigh and climb out of bed before his own blankets flipped over and Shuji climbed in.

"Hiro… we still got daddy." Shuji said snuggling in with his brother.

"I know… but the kids are always talking about their mommy's." Hiro whispered.

"Daddy's enough for us… you never know; daddy might surprise us and bring home a mommy one day."

"You think?"

"I guess…" Shuji said through a yawn. "He might even bring home a ojisan to be one for us."

"Eh? How can that be?" Hiro asked.

"I heard both of the Oji-san's talking about it. Bet they thought we don't understand that much yet just because we're almost three."

"Well I want a pretty mommy like Shu's mommy… but she has to be nice; Shu's mommy is mean to his daddy."

"Go to sleep Hiro…"

xXx

_**Photogenic**_

"What was that?"

"Senpai!" Fujisaki sighed out. "How many more time do we have to repeat that same thing?"

"I'm sorry… I'm just feeling a bit out of it." Fuji said with an apologetic smile to the two men in front of him.

"I know you are but can you try to concentrate after the fourth time?" The man teased.

"I'll try my best Shingo-kun." Fuji chuckled out. "it's just that I have a scene stuck in my head right now."

"Shall I clear it for you?"

Fuji suppressed a groan as he noted the raven-haired, red eyed boy that crossed the room with purpose-filled steps that sent an aura of a predator capturing his prey over. Suppressing the wave of becoming a prey, Fuji matched his aura and greeted him.

"Atsuro-san, is there a reason you're in third division and not first?" Fuji asked as light-heartedly as he could muster.

"Just here to comfort you in a time of need." Atsuro said not slowing his pace though he was used to Fuji's maneuvering around his attacks.

"I'm afraid I prefer time to myself rather than a comforting hand Atsuro-san." Fuji said with a tight smile.

"Fuji…. We don't need to be so formal when we're almost the same age." Atsuro stated.

"But you're younger than me." Fuji reminded him.

"But I hold the same position as you in first division…" Atsuro said while raking his eyes downwards as if Fuji was standing there without any clothes at all.

"True… that is why I call you san instead on "kun" right?" Fuji said shifting to bring Atsuro's attention back to his face.

"I guess so," Atsuro said with a slow smile as he realized they were now alone in Fuji's office.

"Don't you have work to do in your division today?"

"Only as much as you do," Atsuro said moving closer. "I heard about the unfortunate events in your life Fuji… it's almost too unbelievable that someone could do something so cruel to you…."

"Well it happened and I'm still alive so I guess it's not all unbelievable." Fuji said walking around his desk to put as much space between them as possible.

"It was inevitable anyways if he didn't love you as much as you loved him… on the other hand there are many others who would cherish you so much better than he did…" Atsuro said throwing the suggestion more than subtly in Fuji's direction.

"Thank you for your concern Atsuro-san; but if you being here is not for work then I suggest we both get back to work right?"

"True… but you should know how I feel Fuji," Atsuro said leaning over the desk till his lips were a breath away from Fuji's.

"Do you naturally attract these kinds of flies?"

Both Atsuro and Fuji head snapped to the office door.

Ryoma was leaning on the doorframe with a slight amused smirk on his face as he viewed the situation. His tailored suit crinkled slightly from his position but still showcased the build body that was underneath.

Straightening after gaining their attention, he crossed the room with authority and ease before coming to a stop in front of Atsuro to assess him.

"Hn…. This one is more forceful like monkey-king…"

"Echizen-san?" Atsuro choked out with widened eyes that a notoriously blunt yet clever businessman was standing before him.

"Funny how all the rivals know me but I know nothing of them." Ryoma said focusing his golden eyes on Fuji now in amusement. A smile touched Ryoma's face which proved to be contagious since Fuji returned it with a genuine smile of his own.

"It seems you have some timing for coming to my rescue." Fuji said pleasantly.

"It seems I do," Ryoma said glancing back at the male whose mouth was now gaped open.

"Is there a reason you went out of your way to a small company just to see me?" Fuji asked curious to know what good luck he owned to have this God walking into his office the morning after a wonderful dinner with him.

"It seems that you left your jacket in my car after dinner last night so I thought I'd swing by and drop it off." Ryoma answered easily. "I didn't think to meet another fly though."

"You two aren't dating are you?" Atsuro asked looking at Fuji and Ryoma a bit suspiciously to the handing of the jacket to one another.

"You just happen to be right," Ryoma said with a sly smile at the man. "He and I are together… do you have a problem like his ex boyfriend as well?"

Atsuro didn't say anything… he merely looked at Fuji for confirmation and got it when Fuji smiled along with Ryoma. He abruptly turned around after a while and walked out of the office a bit uptight.

"Well I can say that fly went better than yesterday's." Ryoma stated taking a seat.

"I have to say you are quite bold and blunt in the ways you do things." Fuji commented. "It seems the whole world is about to find out that we're dating at the pace you're talking."

"Well aren't we? My reputation doesn't matter anyways." Ryoma said without a care of his position. "People can view me as whatever they want to because I don't care."

"What if I said I care how people view me?" Fuji asked challenging Ryoma slightly.

"Then I suggest you stop caring because it's useless to try to please everyone." Ryoma said with a slight yawn. "I have to get to work but I thought we might catch a more normal lunch or so later."

"Why not?" Fuji said with a smile.

"Then later," Ryoma said standing and leaving with a hand up to signify goodbye.

xXx

_**Atobe Residence**_

"Keigo,"

Atobe suppressed a groan when he heard his mother call. He had tried to sneak past the library after spotting his mother settled there only to get caught.

"Yes mom?" Atobe asked turning to face his mother with the most appealing look he could muster.

"Where have you been?" Sakuya asked crooking her pointer finger towards her to get him to come in and sit with her.

Atobe suppressed a frown at having to be in his mother's presence as he unwillingly moved forward to join his mother in the library.

"I've been wandering around." Atobe admitted slightly.

"How about getting a girlfriend so your father and I can have a chance of a grandson or daughter?" Sakuya said hitting straight towards home before Atobe could even think of escape.

"Mom… you act like I'm going to leave you with no heir."

"You are going to leave me with no heir at this rate," Sakuya stated with a slight glare. "You're thirty-two with no stable girlfriend to give me hope Keigo! I'm not afraid you're going to die; I'm afraid I'm going to die without seeing you settled or the next Atobe!"

"I'm getting around to it mom," Atobe sighed out. "I just haven't found the right girl yet…"

"There are millions of girls out there who will give you a heir to this family and look the other way while you fool around with Sanada!" Sakuya stated.

"Mom-"

"Don't even deny your relationship… I know what kind of relationship you are in but don't you dare forget that you are the only worthy Atobe left and NEED to continue your line!"

Atobe could say nothing… he hadn't known his mother knew about Sanada and him….

xXx

_**Echizen Residence**_

"Obaa-san!" Shuji and Hiro yelled out as they spotted their grandmother being led into the play room by Nana.

"Children!" Rinko said lovingly as shebent to accept their hugs and press a quick kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Have you two been good to Nana?"

"Yes," Both chorused.

"They have been little dears Rinko-sama…." Nana said with a smile.

Rinko smiled as well. They were blessings after the death of their mother and Rinko was thankful Ryoma gathered himself up for the sake of the boys after Makiko's death.

"Grandma tomorrow when it's daddy's birthday; can I open one of my presents?" Hiro asked with a cute smile towards his grandma.

"But it's daddy's birthday not yours," Rinko reminded the boy.

"But it's almost Christmas… and it's only one present…" Hiro insisted.

"We'll ask your daddy when he gets home okay?" Rinko said.

"Okay!" Hiro said enthusiastically. "What are you getting daddy for his birthday grandma?"

"I'm bringing all of you very special people who can be your mommy." Rinko informed both of them. "But you two can't tell daddy his surprise okay?"

"Okay," Hiro said happily but Shuji shook his head in disagreement.

"Grandma… daddy's going to get mad." Shuji informed his grandmother.

"Well he might be a little irritated but-"

"He'll be mad." Shuji said with finality cutting his grandma off.

Rinko sighed as she looked at Shuji. Sometimes the boy was too on the dot to be just almost three!

xXx

_**Fuji's Apartment**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

Fuji tried not to think too much about the day or how he spent last Christmas Eve with a lover. It had been a long time since he had a Christmas Eve alone but he would have to make-do. It didn't take long for his workplace to spread the news that he was dating "THE" Echizen Ryoma who was a notorious blunt and rude businessman…. Surprisingly different from Tezuka. Everyone was either envious or in surprise that he had bounced back so fast after Tezuka and his split. But he didn't care much for everyone's opinion after Echizen-san had stated that he couldn't please everyone so stop trying and worrying.

'Why not go Christmas shopping for Yuuta?' Fuji thought with a slight smile. He hadn't bought one for his adorable little brother yet so why not grab something and swing by his little brother's apartment to bother him a bit.

xXx

_**Tezuka Residence**_

"Where are you going?" Yae asked seeing her husband put on her shoes.

"Out," Tezuka merely stated before turning to leave. "I'll be back before my parents get here."

"Kunimitsu, can't we try and-"

"We'll talk about whatever you want to later," Tezuka stated before closing the door behind him without another look.

Yae suppressed a scream of irritation that wanted to burst forth and vouched for throwing the dishtowel she was holding instead in anger. She was sick and tired of him avoiding her… or maybe she was just becoming too demanding with the baby on the way!

Pulling her jacket on from the coat rack, she hastily slid on her shoes as well. She needed to take and walk and boil her anger out too.

xXx

_**On the streets of Shibuya**_

"Sorry,"

Fuji looked up from the person he had bumped only to be staring at the girl he had, at one point earlier in the month, hated and wished would disappear. At the moment though he didn't know what to feel… her hazel eyes did not reflect guilt nor happiness… it was worn out.

"Fuji…" Yae finally greeted.

"I thought we were closer than that Yae-san…" Fuji said as emotionlessly as he could since he didn't know exactly how to state it.

"I thought I ruined that as well." Yae said quick to catch on. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier… but I wanted to at least respect Kunimitsu's request not to tell you and let him."

"Well I'm sorry to say he never got around to it." Fuji said a bit angrily in remembrance. "Others were more kind to inform me of the "agreement" between the two of you."

"I'm sorry…. It's long overdue but I still have to say it…" Yae said not backing down from the accusations.

"Don't bother," Fuji said a bit coldly now. "It was well played I guess since I didn't suspect a thing."

"You still love him too huh? He still sees you as well right?" Yae said looking around. "He stepped out earlier… was it to meet you?"

"I'm over him," Fuji lied blatantly. "There's nothing more between us now that he has someone to call wife. I have someone else now."

"Who… who could make you forget the man you loved for so long?"Yae asked in disbelief. Was his love so shallow that he could find another person so fast too?

"That isn't necessary for you to know," Fuji said bluntly and turned away. "I'll see you around, I have to get things done."

Though he felt he was running from a truth in front of him, he continued walking away and didn't apologize when he bumped into another person.

"It's polite to say excuse me isn't it?"

Fuji's head snapped up to meet golden eyes.

"Do you follow me around?"

"Or do you?" Ryoma asked looking back at the woman staring at both of them.

"Did you see that exchange too?" Fuji asked looking slightly embarrassed.

"Somewhat, I sensed that she wasn't someone you wanted to see." Ryoma said easily. "Have anywhere to go?"

"Not really… I was bored and thought I'd wander the streets for a late Christmas present for my brother but that encounter ruined my mood." Fuji admitted.

"Hn… then come with me; I'll introduce you to my boys." Ryoma said taking his arm as he led the way to his car. It seemed He was used to getting his way without having another opinion. Then again Fuji had no reason to complain since he wasn't doing anything more eventful either.

xXx

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

_**Christmas Eve Party**_

"I don't like them," Hiro whispered to his brother as they looked nervously at the three women's who had come with their grandmother.

"I don't either…" Shuji admitted, "Daddy won't either."

Their grandmother had brought potential mommies as she had promised yesterday but they weren't warm, loving or the kind that either had pictured. Both had pictured someone like their mommy with black hair and soft violet-grey eyes… the type that seemed gentle but the gentle lady that their grandmother brought was so scared to touch them they felt uncomfortable with her as well.

"You know Echizen-san… I don't think Ryoma prefers these girls," Atobe said as nice and low as he could without garnering the other girls' attentions. Actually he was positive that Ryoma would be annoyed by the girls that his mother brought him.

Ryuzaki Sakuno; Contestant number one was so shy and scared, she hid and stuttered more than spoe a coherent line when greeting him. Though she had pretty red eyes; her personality was like throwing Ryoma a rabbit.

Makashima Mitsuki; Contestant number two was beautiful but her deceiving looks couldn't hide the fact that she would purr and do anything for position of wife all the while scorning anyone lower than her. She was the type to do their duty and find better things to do with the husband's income afterwards.

Himemori Ami; the last contestant was a sensible and goal-orientated woman. But she lacked the class of an upper lady that could even walk beside the brat. She was like her rival Mitsuki; driven to find the richest and best husband. Her copper brown hair and bodily assets were pluses though.

"I'm sure Ryoma will find at least one appealing." Rinko said with a smile.

' And I'm sure he'd find them all trash dispenser worthy too…' Atobe thought with a tight smile to Ryoma's mother. It was times like these that he wanted to throttle his mother and Ryoma's for trying to match them up. Hell, even decent brat and brat junior didn't like any of them…. Something Ryoma's mother had either NOT notice or CARED to.

"Oji-san?" Shuji said coming over to where Atobe stood.

"What is it?" Atobe asked feeling sorry for Hiro who Mitsuki was trying to charm at the moment.

"Daddy's gonna be mad huh?"

Atobe considered lying to the brat but decided against it after a bit. "Yeah… he will be… you know… he'd probably bring you a better mommy than these three."

"I think so too…" Shuji said with a slight sigh.

"Shuji-kun!" Mitsuki said with a big smile. "Don't you want to try calling me mommy like Hiro?"

Shuji glanced helplessly at Atobe before he was faced with the beautiful woman with icy blue eyes as she tried to get him to say 'Okaa-san' as if he didn't know how to talk.

"Shuji I dun wanna." Hiro whispered urgently over.

"Come now Hiro-kun…" Mitsuki cooed out. "Don't be shy…."

"Taidaima," Ryoma called out as the door flew open to reveal their father coming in with an armful of presents.

"Okaeri!" Mitsuki called out rushing over to help Ryoma as if she already the mother and mistress of the house.

Ryoma stared at her a bit foreign as his gaze hit Atobe who pointed at his mother who was conversing with Ami.

Ryoma wanted to groan as Mitsuki cuddled him without even noticing Fuji behind him.

The twins on the other hand were completely in awe when Fuji walked in. Not only did the person not have their eyes open but his soft smile and warm aura comforted them.

"Mommy!" Hiro said running over to grasp onto Fuji's leg in happiness while Shuji moved forward staring at Fuji.

Nonetheless, Hiro's statement made everyone in the room eye Fuji critically.

* * *

A/N: do review for more on this story :)

I'm not going to put up a character list for this story yet since my OC's aren't in there so often yet and everyone should be able to recognize the original cast that I'm using by name.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Headlines

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- The party did just start. After all, they aren't even to the point of dating yet. The beginning is only here. XD

ayame shuurei- I will do my best and try to update more often but it sometimes depends on schedule and how much feedback I get.

Collette-I do try to catch them when I can but sometimes I juggle this only on my spare time and more often than not I miss them or I go through spell check and mark the wrong ones. Nonetheless I try to stay on top of it when I can. Like I tell everyone else, I'll never just drop a story. It'll take a long time with my schedule but it'll always be updated or on hiatus if I lose inspiration for a bit.

LiekkeenValve- I'll try to fit that in more often in the later part of this story. For now there aren't much due to lots of interaction between characters but once the relationship is established there will be more of those detailed scenes.

fantasies4eva- I'd think I was being followed as well if the person kept showing up no matter where I went XD

kolachess- converting you starting form this point because most of my stories has Fuji as Seme but once in a while I play with an uke Fuji because sometimes it's the uke who has more power XD

EchizenRyomaLover- I knew someone would eventually like Shuji. He's sensible but he has his own cuteness to it. Though clueless and blunt Hiro is adorable as well!

PheonixShadow- Yes he brought someone home but wait tillt he boys find out he's not a she.

secret25- The funny thing is, Ryoma's doing it all by coincidence and really didn't plan any of it.

shourin- Yeah… I had to re-read my last chapter to be able to write this one too… but of course I write this with my other chapters so I'm always trying to remember which Ryoma and which Fuji this is XD

Lune- Thank you for taking the time to read it. Ryoma and Fuji's relationship is still at a beginning so no solid move has been made besides the fact that they have been introduced to one another. It seems Ryoma has a knack for being at the right place at the right time too XD

Tsubame01040 well she did say she hoped he'd settle on someone!

chibi-mary-chan- yes, I'm leaning more towards making Ryoma the Seme for once.

BlackVixin- Well it could only make headlines XD

Kayeluds – Well he is a daddy now… but we'll see if this loving attitude lasts XD

tsub4ki- well everyone's in the middle of their own troubles and Rinko got more than she expected when she wanted her son to be "settled"

yoshikochan- Well they are unique in thinking as well as personality so I think they balance each other out.

* * *

**One Step At A Time**

Rated: **M**

**Summary: **When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Chapter V: Headlines**

**Recap**

The twins on the other hand were completely in awe when Fuji walked in. Not only did the person not have their eyes open but his soft smile and warm aura comforted them.

"Mommy!" Hiro said running over to grasp onto Fuji's leg in happiness while Shuji moved forward staring at Fuji.

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Echizen Residence**

Atobe couldn't help but smile as different gasps were heard around the room and for a moment. He wanted to walk over and hug those two little brats and tell them how right they are! Instead, since there was no way he could pull that off without looking suspicious, he stood back and watched the play unfold… it was getting to the good part.

Syuusuke eyebrow quirked at the strange greeting he had just received from two very adorable boys. They must be Ryoma's due to the coloring and look they gave off. Amusement filled him now as he bent and looked at both boys who smiled back at him in wonder. One was insistent on clinging to him but the other seemed more mature about the situation and only stared as politely as he could without being overly rude.

Behind them, a whole other commotion started as the girls present in the room started whispering amongst themselves. It seemed they were debating Echizen-san's choice and Rinko, the mother of the frowning devil was now viewing the person her son brought him critically. The level of comfort that exerted from the person around the twins seemed to relax them and loosen them then any of the girls Rinko had presented her grandsons with today. She supposed that was a huge factor to finding a mother for the boys but she needed to see the person up close and have a conversation before judging more than she had already.

"What is going on?" Ryoma asked in a highly irritated voice as he was getting tired of everything and everyone being in disarray in his house. He wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible so he could flush out the extra people he didn't invite. "I don't remember an impromptu party in my house the last time I checked."

"Well if I may," Atobe cut in. "Your mother thought I'd be nice to throw you a birthday party with a couple qualified candidates that your mother deemed fit to meet you." Atobe finished relishing the glare that immediately traveled to his mother to the deepening frown on his face. Ah! If only he had a camera to snap a picture of how a paragraph could sour Ryoma's face ten times over.

Another silence passed the group as Ryoma tried to control the tick in his cheek. He had it clenched in an attempt to stop the insane amount of words he wanted to unleash. Atobe, on the other hand, wanted him to unleash it so the many girls, who gushed on and on about how Ryoma was just being direct when he talked and busy when he abruptly left parties or their company, how much of a brat he was.

"It's your birthday today?" Fuji questioned looking up at Ryoma from where he had a twin in each arm.

Ryoma started to think if he could politely answer without attacking the rest of the people but was saved by his younger son.

"You are gonna be my momma right?" Hiro asked looking at Fuji in wonder though his hands still grasped Fuji's jacket quite tightly.

"I-" Fuji started but stopped. He didn't want to break the boy's heart but he really couldn't… he wasn't anatomically correct to be the opposite gender. He had been mistaken many times because he was on the thin side and he left his hair longer than most men but he'd never been mistaken AND asked to be a mommy all in one go.

"I think you should…. I like you a lot!" Hiro said with a smug smile.

"Well-"

"OKAY!" Rinko said interrupting with a renewed smile as she walked towards her son. "I think we should end the party here today because I need a private word with my son, if Atobe… you'd be so kind to send these lovely ladies on their way…."

"Honored," Atobe lied through a polite smile and set it upon himself to get rid of the lot of them as fast as possible. Sweeping his arm in the direction of the door, he led the ladies towards it and ushered for Shinji to start passing out their jackets and purses.

"Well… I think this deserves a little talk alright!" Mitsuki said staring at Fuji. "The kids mistake a man as a mother!"

No one else commented as they filed out and called out a good night and Merry Christmas to Atobe before disappearing through the front door and to their respective cars.

"Are you staying with us?" Shuji asked looking at Fuji now in a new light. After a closer look he too could see what that lady meant. This wasn't a girl, this was a man.

Fuji merely smiled and rubbed Shuji's head, "I will if you two are good ne?"

"Well I'd like for you too…. Even if you can't be our mommy cause you're not a girl…" Shuji said as bluntly as his father ever would say it.

"True," Fuji agreed realizing that the one speaking was a lot more intuitive then the other boy who clung onto him. "Despite that though, you two are so cute I wouldn't have minded being your mother… after all, different is sometimes better."

"I'd like that…" Hiro said with a smile. "Even if you're not pretty and a girl I think you can be my mommy! You sure feel like one…"

Atobe choked back a fit of laughter that threatened to come up at that statement and decided to just watch the interaction of his plot being fulfilled.

"I guess so…. But I still don't know how you can be our mommy… it'd be more like having two daddy's!" Shuji summarized after thinking on it for a while.

Fuji nodded with a smile. He had to admit, Ryoma's two boys were really cute and smart.

Atobe merely smiled as the twins dropped the subject of gender and if Fuji could be their mommy in favor of questions about other things instead. He was proud the twins were quite open about the thought of having Fuji around… it'd make adjusting on Fuji's part a lot easier than it would be if the twins were opposed to the whole situation.

'Then again they are as blunt and dense like their dad so they wouldn't really give a damn what people say.' Atobe thought with a slight smile settled on his lips. Perhaps he should help in making them feel more secure about the whole situation….

"Oh you two!" Atobe said bending to their level with a smile. "Santa brought you two a different kind of mommy because your mommy in heaven wouldn't want another one like her here! She needs someone who can make your daddy and you both happy right?"

Atobe ignored Fuji's pointed look of the lie as both agreed with him that different is not bad. It wasn't like they didn't have a mommy. They did, she was just in a better place and both really did agree that as long as their daddy was happy and they both liked him too everything was okay.

"You two were good enough this year to earn a mommy," Atobe said though he felt Fuji's jab in the side to stop lying to the children. He was having a lot of fun getting the twins into his ploy.

"I hope so…" Hiro with a smile, "Cuz there were times when I was just a little bad…"

XxX

"Are you serious Ryoma?" Rinko asked after getting it out of her son that he brought home a guy who looked like a girl who wasn't really a girl.

"Of course I am and what the hell mom? Surprise birthday party? Don't give me that bull!"

"Well it was suppose to be a good surprise but you ruined that," Rinko said with a frown.

"Well you should know by now that your son says what is on his mind whenever and however he likes it…. Especially in his own damn house!" Ryoma ranted out with a glare.

"Well I know for a fact that my son isn't gay so I'm not going to worry about misunderstanding that you were bringing home a spouse but couldn't you just look at the girls I had brought and think about your sons-"

"I'm dating him!" Ryoma bit out more in frustration than in comprehending what he just said

"Excuse me?" Rinko said with widened eyes. It couldn't be…. Her son was lying because she knew he wouldn't put their family in headlines with this sudden change… there was just no way!

"You heard me," Ryoma said a smile at his mother's look. He liked his mother flustered like this than the one throwing endless amounts of girls at him. Yeah… he liked this expression a lot… he'd just have to explain the terms of arrangement with Syuusuke after this.

* * *

A/N: And so the game begins…. Stay tuned for next chapter where the next steps will be taken.


	6. Shall We Date?

**One Step At A Time **

**Rated: M**

**Summary: When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Shall We Date?**

**Recap**-

"Are you serious Ryoma?" Rinko asked after getting it out of her son that he brought home a guy who looked like a girl who wasn't really a girl.

"Of course I am and what the hell mom? Surprise birthday party? Don't give me that bull!"

"Well it was supposed to be a good surprise but you ruined that," Rinko said with a frown.

"Well you should know by now that your son says what is on his mind whenever and however he likes it…. Especially in his own damn house!" Ryoma ranted out with a glare.

"Well I know for a fact that my son isn't gay so I'm not going to worry about misunderstanding that you were bringing home a spouse but couldn't you just look at the girls I had brought and think about your sons-"

"I'm dating him!" Ryoma bit out more in frustration than in comprehending what he just said

"Excuse me?" Rinko said with widened eyes. It couldn't be…. Her son was lying because she knew he wouldn't put their family in headlines with this sudden change… there was just no way!

"You heard me," Ryoma said a smile at his mother's look. He liked his mother flustered like this than the one throwing endless amounts of girls at him. Yeah… he liked this expression a lot… he'd just have to explain the terms of arrangement with Syuusuke after this.

**December 24**

**Echizen Residence**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"You know I don't like this new game your playing son," Rinko said with a frown. "I don't enjoy surprises." She immediately matched her son's stance of defiance as she tried not to stray to the messiness of his study and focus on the problem at hand.

"You're one to talk," Ryoma accused. "I open my door to a party I don't recall being okay with and a room filled mostly with your potential picks."

"They are good girls," Rinko protested.

"Yeah, and Syuusuke's a good guy." Ryoma defended.

"I really thought you were giving in when I first saw you walk in with him but then you pulled one of your infuriating moves and brought a guy who looked like a girl to fool your own mother!" Rinko ranted. "If I didn't have such sharp eyes I might have slipped up and actually feel deeper into your rebellious move!"

"Well, now how could I trick my mom if I didn't even know she was going to be in my house with money-hungry brides?" Ryoma asked looking at his mother with a frown.

"Don't you pull that one on me mister!" Rinko said with her own frown.

"I'm thirty-one mom not five, not thirteen and definitely not any other age where I need my mother to butt into my love life." Ryoma said crossly.

"I'm still your mom,"

"Yeah and by the end of the day I'm still your son." Ryoma countered shifting his weight to his right foot and continued to hold firm with his opinion.

"This isn't good for the boys," Rinko said immediately jumping on her son case. If he wasn't going to be reasonable in a human way then he'd damn well be in a parent's way.

"They can speak for themselves," Ryoma defended.

"You're going to let some man influence them into-" Rinko burst out in anger now. To hell with reasoning! She was angry!

"You don't even know him!" Ryoma said equally angry. "I suggest you deal with it or you can leave and cool yourself before seeing your grandsons!"

"Makiko would roll in her grave for this!"

"She'd be happy knowing I was," Ryoma bit out and walked out of the study. He was through trying to understand his mother's logic. He'd do what he wanted, and not even mommy dearest was going to affect that…better yet, this just gave him a reason to avoid the silly girls his mother constantly flung at him.

Rinko, on the other hand, felt like throwing everything within reaching distance in anger. Her son had always been willful and stubborn but she never thought he was unreasonable…. Something told her this affliction of his may be Keigo and his plan to thwart her!

'Damn' Rinko thought stamping her feet hard on Ryoma's polished wooden floor. If her son wouldn't break then she'd just have to deal with the problem directly!

XxX

Upon entering the living room, Ryoma relaxed as he spotted his son's learning their proper grips from Syuusuke as he tried to teach them tennis stances for hits. He watched intently as a smile crept on Hiro's face when Syuusuke praised him on his form and he even Shuji was being coaxed to relax though he was by far more uptight and on his guard than Hiro to utter strangers.

"He's good with your kids," Atobe commented coming to stand next to Ryoma with a satisfied smirk.

"We'll see…" Ryoma merely said watching his mother walk back into the room quite stiffly. "If I were you, you'd better fear for your life because she's probably already got it in her head that this is one of yours and mine."

"Yours and mine?" Atobe said not quite understanding.

Ryoma jerked his head towards Fuji and looked grimly at Atobe. "Okaa probably thinks you warned me ahead of time and I pulled a stunt like this with your help."

"BS," Atobe said sneaking a look at Rinko to see blood furious ones staring back at him.

"So is she emitting evil eyes or is my gut feeling failing me?" Ryoma asked refusing to glance his mother's way.

"Still sharp as ever," Atobe said with a sigh as winced slightly from the look.

"You'll take her home right?" Ryoma asked

"There's a limit to our "friendship" brat!" Atobe said with a frown.

"Keigo dear," Rinko called out a bit strained. Atobe groaned softly and shot Ryoma a accusing glare.

"Good luck," Ryoma merely said and walked towards the little group huddled by the fireplace. He felt at peace watching his sons and Syuusuke interact. He didn't want to ruin this mood.

XxX

"Your mother's leaving?" Fuji asked as the kids went running to their grandmother to say goodbye.

"Yes, thankfully" Ryoma said with a smile as he uttered the last part.

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise party," Fuji said breaking the slight silence in the air.

"I didn't want it anyways." Ryoma informed him as he indicated for Fuji to sit beside him on the sofa with a slight hand gesture.

"I see," Fuji merely said as he watched Atobe stall with the kids. It seemed the man didn't want to play chauffer to Ryoma's mother.

"Syuusuke," Ryoma said suddenly interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes," Fuji said trying to focus back at those intense golden eyes and the conversation at hand.

"Shall we date?"

"Eh?"

XxX

**Tezuka Residence**

Tezuka tried not to sigh for the first time in his life as he quietly sipped his tea and ignored the gushing of happiness from his parents and relatives about how adorable and perfect Yae was for him. One or two compliments he could stomach but a whole thirty minute conversation was killing him and emitting a strong headache.

"Are you okay?" Yae whispered as she noted how long he had closed his eyes. Usually that meant he was thinking from her past experiences with Tezuka's moods.

"Fine," Tezuka merely said and concentrated back on his tea cup. It was going to be a long evening… one he'd rather spend with Syuusuke wrapped in bed sheets and taking his stress off on his insatiable lover.

XxX

**Atobe Residence**

"Cheers," Atobe said with a grin as he lifted his glass of brandy among the other two occupants of his study.

"I don't know how we did it but we did," Oshitari commented as he downed his own glass and felt the burn of sweet victory.

"I still think this is wrong," Sanada said being the only one reluctantly taking the drink.

"I've got him… better yet he crawled into the trap by himself." Atobe said with a smile as he leaned back onto his comfortable leather chair in slight victory. He hadn't expected a call from the brat an hour ago thanking him for finding Syuusuke for him and dropped the fact that they were now dating so bluntly that Atobe thought the damn brat was just playing with him sarcastically. But no…. he had succeeded and victory was always sweet in that sense.

* * *

A/N: Just a short update but hopefully it'll satisfy you curious people for a while. Do review and I will be working hard to bring other updates soon.


	7. Reality Check

A/N: Well, here's the rest of the Thanksgiving release that I didn't get to. This will be a mini prelude to a Christmas release so look forward to that. Review for me to help motivate me please. That's all I ask.

* * *

TeNsHi No ToIkI – She was just joking when she was saying that to Atobe's mother because she was so desperate to see Ryoma with someone. But she's regretting that right now probably. Atobe will deviate between lines when it suits him.

borninthedarkness – I try to try my hand at everything so this one does venture far from too much angst.

Ryoma23 – Tezuka is very persistent in what he believes he can achieve so expect him to be not backing away anytime soon.

MoonlightSkye – Well she has typical parent behavior when their son just announces something that big. We'll see where Tezuka will go.

AngelDanny – Yeah… for this one I decided to make Fuji the uke for once. Usually I have them go either way or Fuji as the dominant one but trying something new won't kill anyone either.

kei-hikaru – I keep myself coming back to this fandom because of my unfinished stories XD They'll be getting closer from here on out but they will be needing to get used to each other and everyone else in their business from here on out.

Kytesama – I try to keep a storyline that differs from the norm. My only hope is to bring everyone into my OTP obsession too XD

Tsuki no Akebono – I go through those phases as well but the reasons why I love this pair always makes a comeback in my head. XD Better yet the characters I use really just show that I still freaking love this fandom.

JBubbles – Atobe has the guts to do anything. He's going to play major parts in their relationship… whether they want it or not XD

PheonixShadow – Well you know how Atobe is if he can get his way and I figured the best thing about Ryoma when he's not being adorable is dead blunt. What Ryoma doesn't know is the real Fuji yet so they'll be needing to clear the basics… which Ryoma decided to forgo in a moment with his mother XD

* * *

**One Step At A Time **

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Reality Check**

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Fuji's Apartment**

_'You're not panicking already are you?'_

"Not at all," Fuji said through his cell though his mind was racing a thousand miles per minute in confusion at the crazy proposal he had received as a Christmas present.

"_Don't worry, I told you we'll take it one step at a time."_

"I fail to realize Echizen-san how suddenly dating after just meeting in one step and not an enormous step." Fuji stated as he got ready for work while juggling his cell phone between the crook of his neck and face to keep it in place.

"_We can still move slowly. I'm not asking that you move in and integrate yourself immediately."_

"I know, but it still feels that we are going at a very high-pace for a relationship." Fuji admitted grabbing his keys as he headed out the door.

"_I can't help it; I live in a fast-pace world Fuji. Besides, you agreed to it as well."_

"I know… I must be crazy…" Fuji uttered though a smile found its way onto his face as he heard Ryoma laugh at his conclusion.

Whatever may come now, Fuji knew he couldn't complain. He put himself there.

"_Hurry up and get out here, I'm tired of lagging for you."_

"Eh?"

XxX

_**Photogenic**_

_**December 26**_

"So Kaichou…." A few people said coming up close to him with a smile.

"What?" Fuji asked raising a brow at the crowd in his office as soon as he walked in.

"So how'd you do it?" They asked with a smile.

"What?" Fuji asked a bit confused now at what his department wanted from him.

"Come on! Everyone wants to know how you went from the bottom of the world to snagging Echizen Ryoma, one of the richest in Tokyo."

"Yeah!" Another stated with a grin. "Nobody believed it when Atsuro said you were dating him but BAM! A lot of people saw him dropping you off this morning!"

Fuji let out a chuckle and wondered what the hell he was supposed to say now? Reality check was that a lot of people still disapproved of same-sex dating but his office obviously wasn't against it.

'Do I reveal or not?'

XxX

_**Atobe Mansion**_

Sanada frowned as he saw his boyfriend was still floating high from his "conquest". He was ordering people around haughtier and having the time of his life as he, Sanada was sure, reliving every delicious moment of his conquest. But sometimes enough was enough and Sanada felt the need to pop his big head and ego back down so he'd wake up to the reality of today.

"I hope you're happy," Sanada finally said starting in on Atobe.

"I am," Atobe said smugly bending to place a chaste kiss on Sanada's cheek.

"They'll stop at nothing to hunt Fuji down now." Sanada reminded Atobe.

"Who?" Atobe asked with a frown as he sat down on the other side of Sanada at the breakfast table.

"Those who claim to be "Ryoma's wives" of course" Sanada said bluntly. He couldn't believe Atobe would just forget about the "jilted" girls who were just waiting to scratch if they had a chance.

Atobe paused to think about what his boyfriend just told him then, quite suddenly started laughing like crazy. Sanada frowned. "It's not funny."

"It is!" Atobe said with an amused face now that he got his laughter under control. "You have no clue of what Fuji is rally like!"

"Really like? He looks kind of calm behind that smile he always carries." Sanada said trying to image the guy from their brief meetings.

"If you think he'll take the words and abuse sitting down than you do NOT know Fuji Syuusuke. He's a man you don't want to mess with." Atobe said and started in on his food when the maid brought it in. It seemed Atobe was not in the least worried by what might happen to his friend… actually if Sanada was to be completely truthful, he looked like he was ANTICIPATING it.

XxX

_**Ryoma**_

Ryoma sighed as he leaned back on his office chair and stretched his back for a bit. He had been bent over and working at his desk for a good part of the morning already and he was ready for a minor break. Letting a yawn out, Ryoma swiveled in his chair to face the window and his view of Tokyo. It was a beautiful day. No more snow, just chilly with a hint of sun breaking through.

"_Daddy, take us to play in snow!"_

Ryoma smiled at the thought of his Hiro. Hiro was like Makiko in a lot of ways. Always questioning the world yet surprisingly he was blunt and straightforward like his father. Shuji though… Ryoma liked to think he was the best of Makiko and himself. Always responsible and sensible… to a certain degree was how his Shuji was. "Che…" Ryoma said in a low voice as he thought back to last night. Hiro had told him how much he enjoyed Fuji listening to him talk and teach him.

"_Will you bring him back Daddy?"_

Even Shuji hadn't protested to Fuji's presence only saying that he enjoyed how Fuji treated him like a person with a brain instead of a kid.

Despite the discomfort it might bring to other people, Ryoma found strangely that he was quite content to leave it this way.

XxX

_**Park**_

"Shuji help!" Hiro cried out almost pitifully as he tried for the third time to roll over in his snow suit from where he had fell in the snow.

"I'm coming." Shuji said with a sigh as he hurried forward to help Hiro. Once more he had disobeyed Nana and went tottering forward without waiting for them and fell.

"Bot-chan, we'll be going home if you continue to disobey me AND your father will have a word with you," Nana warned with a stern look to the boy.

"Okay Nana," Hiro said brushing the snow off his suit.

"You could at least mean it this time bot-chan!" Nana said with a frown and bent to brush the rest of the snow off that his shorter arms couldn't.

"I will," Hiro said trying to look as contrite as possible.

"Come on Shuji! I see Shu-kun!" Hiro said not three seconds later after seeing their friend from playgroup.

"Hi Hiro! Hi Shuji!" The boy greeted as he set his snowball down and waved at the two coming.

"Hi!" Hiro said with a toothy grin.

"Hey, my auntie came over yesterday night and told my mommy and daddy that your daddy likes a guy." Another boy perked out at seeing Hiro and Shuji.

"So?" Hiro said not understanding the bad it could be. "My daddy likes him and I do too. Daddy says its okay."

"My daddy says it's disgusting and we shouldn't talk to Shuji or you anymore." Another said with a crinkle to his nose. "He says you might be like your daddy."

"But Syuu is gonna be my mommy!" Hiro said with a nod.

"Stupid!" The boy said with a laugh. "A boy can't be a mommy!"

"He can too if he wants to be." Hiro insisted with a huge nod that sent his hat tilting over his eyes.

"No he can't," The boy insisted with a frown. "A mommy is like mine! She wears dresses and makeup!"

"Not all mommies' have to." Hiro argued back.

"Don't you have anything to say Shuji?" Shu asked wide-eyed at the shouting match going on between their other two friends from playgroup and Hiro.

"It's none of their business what my daddy does." Shuji said simply. "Hiro, you don't need to make them understand."

"He can't!"

"He can too!"

"He can't!"

"He can!"

"He CAN'T!" The boy said getting angry and pushing Hiro over.

"Help!" Hiro said trying to recover from the push but he once more couldn't manage to roll and get back up.

The boy laughed at his helplessness and struggles even as Shu leaned over to help Hiro up. Nana came running over as well to help Hiro up.

"That was uncalled for boys!" Nana chided as Hiro bottom lip quivered a bit and his gold eyes started to fill with tears.

"You need to apologize!" Shuji said with anger filled eyes now. During times like these, his gold eyes darkened into pitch black when he was angry.

"He started it." The boy said simply with smirk.

"You pushed him when he hadn't even touched you." Shuji defended. "Apologize!"

"I'm older than you so you can't order me to." The boy said smugly pushing Shuji roughly as well. Unlike Hiro though, Shuji held his ground and didn't fall over.

"You apologize!" Shuji said strongly again though he could hear Nana tell him to forget about it. It angered him when bullies tried to prey on others and he'd be damned if he couldn't protect his outoto.

"Never!" The boy shouted reaching over to push Shuji again to be caught in surprise when Shuji swung out punched the boy in the nose.

"Shuji!" Nana gasped out as she let go of Hiro and rushed towards Shuji.

XxX

_**Ryoma**_

Ryoma frowned as he saw the number on his cell phone was from home. He usually only received calls from home if he had to have a babysitter when Nana was busy with her own life or Shinji had to tell him about visitors.

Picking it up, Ryoma placed the phone to his ear.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

A/N: Wow I feel like I haven't updated in forever so here's a quick update to this story.


	8. Starting From The Beginning

A/N: Surprise update just to remind everyone I'm ALIVE!

Besides that with dead week approaching in school and between work, I'm a zombie.

Nonetheless with some work this was produced so show some love and leave a review, critique, etc.

With all my love

MoOnExpRessIonS

* * *

Lanashe – As you know, Ryoma would applaud his son and regret that he hadn't been there to pound some sense into the kid too. XD

Monkey Girl 13624 – Well we'll have more thrill on this chapter for sure.

MoonlightSkye – Well there has to be some discipline in the world.

JBubbles –Theire definitely will be encounters and someone will not go unscathed. Atobe will as always, be somewhere stuffed into the chapter.

PheonixShadow –Well Sanada will soon find out what Fuji can be in this chapter. There will be fun and war for sure.

MARYLOVER –I have a certain fondness for those two too. Cute demons but yes, Fuji is slipping out of his sadness and heading head first in Ryoma's direction. Very assertive Ryoma he's dealing with after all.

Premus – Well every chapter feels long to me since I have to write it but I understand that feeling… after all, I read others works as well and get impatient myself trying to second-guess what may happen next.

* * *

**One Step At A Time **

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Starting From The Beginning **

XxX

_**Photogenic**_

_**December 26**_

"Syuusuke…"

"Leave me alone," Fuji said not even looking in the direction of the voice. He was tired and ready for his break to be alone instead of with someone.

"We still need to talk out an understanding," Tezuka said walking towards Fuji's retreating figure anyways. He was sure that habit was hard to break, and Fuji's habit was always taking his break at the little coffee shop by the corner of his workplace.

"There's already an understanding," Fuji said not bothering to stop in his stride to head for coffee. He'd be damned if Tezuka's presence could ruin his routine! He wouldn't cower and hide in his work, he was better than that.

"You aren't-"

"I understand perfectly clear where I land in your book," Fuji cut in softly yet firmly. "I can play mistress to satisfy you and be content like that or I can walk, forget you and what we had and get someone new. I took option two if you haven't already realized it."

"Have you forgotten how public and high standing your newest boyfriend is?" Tezuka asked though it sounded more like he was stating it as a fact.

Fuji realized he hated that about Tezuka. He had always found it amusing before that rather than ask, Tezuka often commanded as if they hadn't left the tennis club where he was still buchou over Fuji. He found it a bit endearing that Tezuka often stated his opinion before rather than ask him… now it was irritating.

"So? Are you jealous? Why do you care?" Fuji asked whipping around for the first time to face Tezuka. He pulled on a neutral mask and tried not to feel sick that this man was being clingy.

"It's not going to work out and you know it." Tezuka stated with a slight frown. "It's not like you to be careless like this. I care for you and don't want you to suffer the rebuke of his people."

Fuji chuckled.

He could think of nothing else to do since the alternative his mind told him to do was punch the bastard in front of him lecturing as if he was Fuji's conscience. How dare he judge Ryoma and his relationship? What right did Tezuka think he had over him to be able to command his life around?

Before when they were together, Fuji hadn't minded if Tezuka commanded a few parts of his life because he knew he had similar control in Tezuka's life but now was a whole new chapter and they were no longer on the same page about what is okay and not okay to do with ex's.

Fuji opened the door and entered the coffee shop ordering his usual. He pretended the person trailing him wasn't and busied himself trying to make decisions about his evening.

Tezuka didn't take the hint that they were done and pushed again for attention. This time standing right in front of Fuji as he accepted his coffee, paid and was about to leave.

"It's not a laughing matter Syuusuke" Tezuka rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration as he usually did when he was tired. "It's like a fish trying to swim with the shark."

"Fish swim with sharks all the time," Fuji said brightly trying not to break his "happy" mask since they were still in the shop. Pushing the door open, Fuji started on a brisk walk away.

"Then they get eaten," Tezuka reminded him as he jogged a ways to catch up.

"Unlike YOU," Fuji said rather coldly, "Ryoma is committed."

Well, at least Fuji hoped he was since it was way too soon to know if it was true or not yet.

"I am as well," Tezuka insisted with a frown. "Committed to doing what was best for us and my family."

Fuji could only say he didn't expect it. It was so quick that he unintentionally responded to Tezuka's ardor and returned the hard kiss. The fire and hate melded quickly as each fought for the upper hand and it wasn't until Tezuka's phone started going off before Fuji realized the situation he had placed himself in and pulled away trying to calm his mind and breathing.

Tezuka glanced momentarily at his phone, deemed it not important and cancelled the call. He grabbed Fuji 's upper arm as he tried to leave and spoke firmly to him.

"No matter what, I know you still have feelings for me and this was proof of that."

XxX

_**Echizen Corp.**_

Ryoma listened intently as Nana explained the situation at the park which escalated when she dropped them off at their playgroup. It seemed the problem had reoccurred this time with the first boy's closer friends against Shuji while they were at playgroup.

"How's Shuji?" Ryoma asked only commenting after Nana had paused her tale to get a response from him.

"_He seems calm now but the instructor would like a word with the other boy's parents and you sir."_

"Then go ahead home Nana," Ryoma said into the receiver. "I'll pick up the boys within the hour their playgroup is done."

"_Thank you sir,"_

"Aa," Ryoma said hanging up right after with a sigh. He understood Shuji's intent and intended to give the boy, his parents and the instructor a lesson on it. As he stood to go tell his secretary he was leaving for the day a plan formed in his head and slowly a smile formed itself onto his face as well. It seemed the day could be looking better.

XxX

_**Photogenic**_

Fuji was more frozen in slight humor than shock at the alignment he was faced with. He had been getting over his Tezuka encounter during break and was focusing back onto the layout that his worker was showing him for the visual page in their magazine when a receptionist had approached him looking very harassed and distressed.

"Anna… what's wrong?" Fuji asked when she had excused herself and asked to speak with him.

"There is a barrage of-"

"Anna-chan! I couldn't hold them back-"another girl said coming into the room when a whole barrage of girls entered the room. He recognized only one and that had been the one acting as wife the day he had gone over to Ryoma's house.

"Fuji Syuusuke," She said with a perfect frown on her face. "You will stay away from our prince!"

"Who's your prince?" Fuji asked setting the layout he had been holding back onto his worker's desk.

"Do not act like you don't know," The woman said with accusing eyes. "I saw how you entered his house ready to steal him away when you don't have half the looks that we do nor the right anatomy!"

"Shouldn't you discuss your prince's preference with him rather than with his preference?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"How cruel!" some of the women's gasped out from behind the seething leader.

"How dare you say such things to me! Do you even know who I am?" The black haired beauty raved out.

"You must be your prince's intended that he had no interest in and looked through." Fuji said with an exaggerated shrug though he felt more in game than he had in weeks. If these bimbos wanted to be embarrassed and insulted then they were very welcome to it.

"This isn't over! I'll destroy you!" the woman said and stalked out. It seemed her actions caused the other's to similarly stick their chin up a notch and strut out as if the wounding of their pride was nothing but a passing bee.

"This is why I warned you to drop the act."

Fuji jaw tightened and his smile faltered a minuscule bit, if any but he turned back to the layout and didn't even bother answering the man. If there was any time Tezuka was annoying, it'd have to be today.

"We need to talk about this situation you got yourself into. Do you have any idea whose daughters those are? Their father's have huge corporations that could wipe out this company thousands of times over!"

"I didn't ask you to offer the information." Fuji's said icily. He dropped all façade of a happy face when he entered his office and Tezuka was just making his day worse than it needed to be. Where was Ryoma when he needed him?

"They would fire you here to save the company." Tezuka said ignoring the agitation that Fuji was going through.

"Are you getting a divorce?" Fuji asked looking at Tezuka seriously now. His blue eyes were clear and penetrating as he waited for Tezuka's response.

"I just got married not too long ago." Tezuka reminded him with a frown. He didn't like this new Fuji. Ever since he had met that young business tycoon, he had gained the snarky, abrupt ways that Tezuka did not like from that boy.

"Then there's nothing to discuss because I'm NOT going to be your mistress on the side." Fuji stressed turning back to his projects all over his desktop. He tried to bring his mind back to work and started trying to piece an apology to his boss about the trouble he was causing the company.

"Don't you forget about earlier Syuusuke. There's no use denying that we are still compatible."

"Don't YOU forget that you're married and expected to be a father in less than nine months!" Fuji shot back defiantly.

"You still love me like I do you." Tezuka said bluntly.

"I don't know about love," Fuji said admitted. "But I can honestly say I'm still attached to you. I need to pull away so help me out by going away."

"It doesn't need to end like this, we can still be together." Tezuka insisted. "She can never replace you in my bed or mind."

"Is he any good in your heart?"

Both men whipped their heads to Fuji's office door to see Ryoma leaned against the door. His well tailored suit hugged his figure well and if he tilted his head anymore he's look like a model straight from a men's magazine in his relax state at the door.

"Ryoma…" Fuji uttered looking at the man at his door. He felt the presence overwhelm every other thought in mind and for those few moments he was content to be flooded with only Ryoma and nothing else.

"Wanna go out for lunch?" Ryoma asked walking into the room focused now on Fuji and ignoring Tezuka.

"He's busy." Tezuka's clipped response bit through Fuji's thoughts.

"It didn't seem like he was." Ryoma said looking at the clear spot in front of Fuji. "You clearly aren't part of his work."

"Let's go," Fuji said standing to look for his jacket as he bit back a small smile at Ryoma's snarkiness. The man was just like a boy…no wonder his sons were so adorable.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said in warning as Fuji rounded his desk to follow Ryoma out.

"Married men shouldn't cheat," Ryoma said with finality to Tezuka as they headed out of the office.

XxX

_**Local Preschool center**_

"Remind me why I have to be part of this talk when I thought I was getting lunch?" Fuji questioned with a smile as Ryoma explained the situation of Shuji's fight to him.

"To prove we are serious about each other or is it too much to be able to act dedicated to me?" Ryoma asked with a slight smirk as he climbed out of the car after parking it in the parking spot

"Not at all," Fuji answered with a smile. For some reason he was eating and responding to all of Ryoma's bait and loving it. "Shall we go play united couple?"

"Of course," Ryoma said with a smirk and led the way into the building and into an office on the right.

"Echizen-san," The lady behind the desk said with a charming smile.

"Hello, Shizune-chan." Ryoma greeted with a smile of his own.

"Daddy!"

Ryoma bent down to hug Hiro as he went flying into his father's arms. "Hey there…. You okay?"

Hiro nodded though he frowned. "Shuji's in trouble…. They won't let him out of there."

"Syuu and daddy are going to get Shuji so you be good Hiro and sit here with Shizune-chan kay?"

Hiro nodded and sat back down where he had been sulking before his father and Fuji came in. Fuji moved forward and crouched low towards Hiro and gave him a small pat on the head. "It'll be okay."

"You promise?" Hiro asked Fuji looking at him with Ryoma's eyes.

Fuji smiled and nodded. Standing back up, he followed Ryoma into another office and noted a woman sitting with a boy with a tissue stuffed into his left nostril to stem the blood, the instructor behind the desk, and Shuji sitting emotionless with a bruise that was forming on his cheek and a cut above his eyebrow.

"Shuji…." Ryoma uttered as he sat next to his son.

"Echizen-san… your son attacked my son." The mother said with a disapproving frown starting in immediately on the problem.

"It seems both suffered the same amount of injuries so shall we call it even." Ryoma said before he pulled his son into his arms. He was sure as hell not going to blame his son without a proper explanation. This was Shuji after all. His practical son would never do anything to embarrass him. If Makiko was here, he was sure she'd stand on her son's side and give the mother of the other boy a stern set-down as well.

"My son's nose could be broken!" The mother gasped out.

"My son could have internal damage," Ryoma shot back.

"Please… could we settle the indifference?" The instructor asked.

Fuji merely smiled. He could see the stubbornness of Ryoma in his children but it touched him that he stood completely on his son's side with no doubts. Then again Fuji felt he would've as well after meeting the boy. He was a clever and thoughtful child from what Fuji gathered from his meeting with the twins on Christmas Eve.

"I'm a busy person," Ryoma stated.

"I know that Echizen-san but it seems this matter requires some attending to."

"Shuji, why did you fight with this boy?" Fuji asked looking at him.

"Because he threw the first punch and said bad things about Hiro, Dad, you and me." Shuji replied reluctantly.

"Well you beat up Masuda!" the other defended.

"He pushed Hiro," Shuji defended.

"That settles it," Ryoma said easily.

"Sensei… you can't just take his story over my son's!" the mother cried out.

"Shuji has always been a good kid who never provokes anybody." The teacher admitted. "But for this case since they both fought, I'll have to suspend both of them for two days."

Ryoma nodded his acceptance. "That's understandable."

Fuji watched as Ryoma finished up with the teacher formally and was a bit impressed how understanding Ryoma was being with the teacher's torn conscience of being fair when all Ryoma really had to do was use the power of status. With a company that is big and can easily crush opponents that aren't on his side, Ryoma could have easily freed his son from suspension but Fuji supposed it was a good lesson as well to never get provoked into a physical fight.

XxX

"Syuusuke?"

"Yeah?" Fuji asked as they walked out into the outer office where Hiro went immediately to Shuji's side.

"Could I ask you to sit with Hiro for a while? I need to talk to Shuji." Ryoma said glancing at his twins.

"Sure… back there," Fuji started.

"Yeah?"

"You're a good dad Ryoma," Fuji said with a smile and walked over to separate the two so Ryoma could have his talk with Shuji.

XxX

"Don't look like that Hiro… Shuji's not in trouble with your daddy." Fuji insisted after watching the fear creep nto Hiro's eyes after Ryoma called Shuji to take a walk with him.

"But every time we get the "walk" we're in trouble." Hiro whispered to Fuji.

"I'm sure Shuji isn't this time," Fuji reassured him with a slight hug.

"It's because he made Kentarou bleed huh?" Hiro asked looking up at Fuji.

"Your daddy just wants to know why he hit the boy back Hiro."

"Self defense?" Hiro stated with just a hint of a questioning look for Fuji to know that he was trying to find a way of defending his brother. He was a little attorney already if only he acted more assured like most attorneys were.

"We could tell your father that," Fuji said with a smile.

Hiro smiled back but it suddenly dropped when he leaned against Fuji. "It's my fault… I had to argue back and that's why Shuji had to fight for me."

"Hiro…" Fuji said looking at the boy.

"Hm?"

"Standing up for family means you love them. Knowing what's right and wrong and saying so is not a crime. Sticking together is what makes families bond and become stronger… Shuji was just being your big brother." Fuji explained.

Hiro nodded but Fuji could see he was going to be depressed until he knew the outcome of his father and Shuji's walk.

XxX

"You will play tennis with us on Saturday right?" Hiro asked Fuji from the back of the car.

"I will Hiro," Fuji said craning his neck back to smile at the boy.

"Then will you-"

"Hiro… Syuusuke has to go back to work." Ryoma said with a sigh. "We've already used up all of his time and only took him to lunch at a fast food place where you talked the whole time."

"Dad means you're annoying," Shuji said turning towards his brother who sat beside him.

"Am I annoying?" Hiro asked Fuji who merely chuckled and shook his head.

"No… but you have a torrent of words to say to everybody. You're a curious kid." Fuji stated.

"I like you," Hiro said with a grin.

Fuji merely laughed as he exited Ryoma's car and with a wave to all of them, he headed back inside feeling way better than he had been all day.

XxX

_**Later that night**_

Fuji had to admit, it was different going out with a man who had kids. The bad thing was no privacy but the great thing was life was never dull… especially dinner.

"Just act like you own the world and they won't deny you anything." Ryoma instructed Fuji as they pulled up to a spendy restaurant.

"Easy for you to say," Fuji teased. "You were born into this world."

"Well consider me the guy who sticks the golden spoon down in your mouth." Ryoma commanded.

"What if I want something else in my mouth?" Fuji questioned to see if he could invoke a response from Ryoma.

"That can be arranged later," Ryoma said with a small smirk.

"Saa…" Fuji uttered before Hiro's voice cut through their talk.

"Look! It's Oji-san!" Hiro pointed out.

"It's rude to point," Shuji reminded Hiro. "Remember your manners like Nana says."

"I forgot," Hiro admitted.

"If it isn't my favorite couple that I created, ahn Gen?" Atobe pronounced as he walked over to the group.

"You're so proud of yourself aren't you monkey king?" Ryoma said with a frown.

"Of course," Atobe said with a self-assured smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"How many?" the host asked immediately. He had watched them all enter at the same time into the restaurant. "Your table is ready Atobe-san."

"Cancel it… we shall sit with the Echizen party." Atobe proclaimed.

"Of course… right this way," The host said sweeping his hand to the left as he guided them to a more secluded and refined area.

"Walk Hiro," Ryoma said eyeing his young son who curiously looked into every alcove and greeted people he knew.

"He is a little brat." Atobe announced to Fuji. "So troublesome and the most notorious things comes out of the little mouth… worse than his father."

"Papa says that most of the things that come out of your mouth is nonsense and shouldn't be believed." Hiro said with a serious expression towards Atobe. "If you don't start being good, Santa won't bring you what you want like he did for me."

"The audacity of this brat!" Atobe spoke through his teeth and glare to the little kid. "The devil's spawn I swear!"

"Atobe-san… Sanada-san, Echizen-san…"

Everyone paused as a woman called out the greeting when she exited her secluded alcove.

"Sasaki-san…" All three chorused back

"I heard your tastes have changed since the last time we met privately Echizen-san." She said only throwing a glance at Fuji.

"Hn… you're right, I've decided I don't like the company of vivacious women." Ryoma replied in a through cut.

"Well if it isn't the mistress…" Another girl said as she joined the group with a look that told of how Fuji ranked in her book.

"Why thank you for recognizing my future status as the mistress of the Echizen fortune." Fuji said with a smile back to the girl. If they wanted to be snide he'd be politely snide back.

Sanada lifted an eyebrow in surprise at Fuji's defense. Good lord he sounded like snarky Ryoma already.

Atobe merely smiled at the beautifully produced comeback and leaned over to his lover.

"See? I told you the man can hold his own ground."

"I can see…" Sanada whispered back.

"We should get seated," Ryoma said clearly dismissing all those not in his party and nodded for the host to continue leading them to their area.

Dinner flew by with Atobe and Ryoma catching up on work and Fuji getting to know Atobe's lover. He realized that his notion that Sanada was like Tezuka had been wrong. He was uptight but he knew when to be sarcastic and loosen up. Their food came and the twins launched a campaign to over talk one another to their father and Fuji.

On the other side Atobe talked quietly to Sanada. When he thought it was safe, Atobe nibbled slightly on Sanada's ear in pleasure discreetly and short-circuited Sanada's thoughts.

Atobe was pretty sure no one saw until he met Fuji's gaze. He had a smile that twitched knowingly at the naughtiness Atobe displayed in public.

"Daddy, Oji is chewing on other Oki's ear instead of his food, is that sanitary?"Hiro asked.

Obviously he wasn't as discreet as he thought and another had caught him red-handed.

Atobe was about to start a speech on little brats but Sanada shook his head slightly and Atobe unwillingly settled for a glare in Hiro's direction instead.

"Syuu-ka-san, Oji-san once threatened to hit my bottom because I said he was scared of aniki's wee-wee." Hiro stated to Fuji not knowing that Atobe wanted to murder him any second now. "He's a weird guy huh?"

"That's it!" Atobe said reaching across the table for Hiro and only paused when Ryoma's voice cut through his anger.

Atobe settled for a growl and Fuji chuckled as he leaned over to tell Hiro that Atobe is like that.

XxX

_**Outside Fuji's apartment**_

"Thank you for dinner," Fuji said in a lowered voice since the twins were in the back sleeping. Dinner had lasted longer than their usual bedtime and both had such a long day they were fast asleep as soon as the car started.

"It's a given since we're seeing each other." Ryoma said parking the car in front of Fuji's apartment.

"Stop treating me like a girl," Fuji demanded with a slight smile.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely uttered with a smirk. "As I recall you wanted to have something else besides a spoon in your mouth…"

"True…" Fuji agreed and his eyes opened in surprise when he felt Ryoma press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Good night," Ryoma said.

Fuji laughed. "Are we going backwards?"

"Why do you ask?" Ryoma asked with a slight raised brow at his spontaneous reaction to his kiss.

"Because we have already shared a passionate kiss as I recall. Now we're back to kissing on the cheek?" Fuji asked amused by the turn of events.

"We'll take it one step at a time remember… we can start over and clean the slate." Ryoma said with a smirk and shrug.

"Fine," Fuji said though a smile inched itself onto his lips at Ryoma's explanation.

"It's good we agree," Ryoma said with a nod.

Fuji leaned across the seat and pressed a bold kiss onto Ryoma's mouth and moved back with a devilish smile. "Since we've covered the cheek we can move onto lips now right?"

"Well let's start from here and move on then."

* * *

A/N: You can start over as many time as you want according to Ryoma XD do review so we can get more thrill and twins ne?

wanna guess which chapter may release tomorrow?


	9. Stepping With You

A/N: Hectic as it was, I still managed to pull out a chapter for everyone before my vacation!

Enjoy and do review ne?

* * *

**One Step At A Time**

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Chapter IX: Stepping With You**

XxX

_**Photogenic**_

_**January 4th**_

"Well aren't you a dedicated man," Fuji uttered as he leaned up to receive a brush of Ryoma's lip across his cheek.

"Maybe I'm just bored," Ryoma said as he straightened with a slow smile.

"Shooting me down so fast," Fuji sighed out with a mock frown.

Ryoma merely shrugged and pulled a chair beside Fuji's before sitting. Letting out a slight yawn, Ryoma picked up the paperwork in front of Fuji and started to read.

"That's confidential stuff," Fuji said with a slight smile.

Echizen Ryoma… such a name and a world away at one time but now that they were in the same orbit it seemed they were still largely on different steps.

Life with Kunimitsu had been predictable, enjoyable, and comfortable in the fact that nothing would ever change from normal. He always had the same routine, felt the same light love, harsh sex, and peaceful sleep.

With Ryoma it was different. No day was ever the same; there was no sense in trying to predict what would come out of that sensual mouth, no use in trying to make sense of his moods. With Ryoma he had to fight to keep up, challenge to be on par, and think fast to be able to spar on equal grounds. Life was exciting, unknown… thrilling even… but for how long?

"Just wanted to know what kind of stuff this division manager handles and if he's worth the pay rate he gets." Ryoma said putting on his best "boss" face.

"You're credentials are so-so Fuji-san,"

"Why thank you Echizen-san," Fuji said with a teasing smile. "Any ideas on how much I should do for you behind the scene to get a raise?"

"Are you suggesting intimacy for blackmail and claims for sexual harassment to bring me down?" Ryoma questioned with a raised brow though a s light smirk twitched at the side of his sensual mouth threatening to tear the business face down.

"What accusations from a simple question," Fuji said with an astonished look.

"Tsk tsk…. I am after all the boss and it's only right a boss knows all the signs of danger." Ryoma said with a smile.

"Blackmail works both ways though." Fuji said with a smile. There was another reason he liked play-acting as Ryoma's boyfriend. The fun and wittiness never ended.

"Ah… so the employee has a brain," Ryoma mussed out as he stole a pen from Fuji's pencil holder and started to correct the proposal he had been looking over.

"Ah! So the boss realizes it." Fuji countered looking over the proposal with Ryoma.

"One's got to give credit when a miracle occurs." Ryoma said easily with a nod.

"I believe you are insulting me!" Fuji chuckled out focusing his gaze onto the mischievous golden eyes that moved across the paper and the smile on his face.

"I wonder…" Ryoma uttered before he glanced up and pressed a quick kiss to Fuji's lips.

If Ryoma was to be completely honest, he liked having Fuji around. He wasn't a huge burden like girls would be, he was quick-witted to match his pace and push the line.

XxX

Atsuro frowned and wondered why no one in the department had a brain. Disruption from work was one of the biggest peeves for the top boss and everyone in the company should know that. Whipping his head around when he heard a snicker he glared at the people working. They thought it was amusing to see him trying to date their manager, they thought he was a sad case but he knew he was better, He'd have Fuji Syuusuke on a lease and own it all as he was meant to.

Atsuro walked away and headed towards the elevator. It seemed it was time to tell the big boss about the distraction Fuji was allowing to occur in his department and office for the matter. He couldn't wait for THAT firework.

XxX

"So amateur…" Ryoma stated as he buried his head into his arms. "I have to go back to a load of work now."

"You'll do fine since you can obviously finish mine so quickly as well." Fuji teased as he pushed the rest of his work onto the side and stared at the man who was acting like a child in need of a nap now.

All Fuji could hear was a muffled 'Fuck you' from under Ryoma's arms but it brought a smile to his lips anyways.

"Fujis-kachou."

Fuji's smile shifted to a professional one and he looked up at his boss.

"Mokono-shachou" Fuji greeted politely. "What can I do for you?"

"There have been complaints about your constant visitor being a disruption for the company and your division"

"I'm sorry if I'm causing a disruption for you."Ryoma spoke up from where he sat.

Fuji knew he shouldn't be amazed that in a split-second, the childish Ryoma was gone and the no-nonsense, business Ryoma was sitting beside him. Still, the fact remained that he was duly impressed.

"You are?" the man asked looking at Ryoma up and down despite the aura Ryoma exerted.

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma stated simply passing over a business card. His eyes caught the lurking fly behind the shachou then and the situation made sense in his head in an instant. It seemed the fly was not going to die in one hit. Ryoma sighed and decided in a split second to amuse the fly before he pulled out his ultimate flyswatter.

"Ah! You are THE Echozen-san!" The shachou said with wide-eye amazement.

"That I am." Ryoma said with a professional nod and polite smile. "It's just that I've been here constantly trying to have Fuji-san design my new product cover and presentation. I need good visual for it and I thought Echizen corp. would try something new and have Photogenic design it."

"Is that so?" the man asked already eating onto the line and hook… all he needed was the sinker.

"If you don't mind, we shall talk about price maybe after I see a sample of Fuji-san work and decide if this is the right way to go." Ryoma said professionally dismissing both the fly who was now drowning in jealousy and anger and the Shachou who told him to take his time deciding.

Ryoma merely threw a superior look towards Atsuro which boiled him over before he walked haughtily away.

"You just boiled him," Fuji said with chuckle.

"I did… bubbles and all." Ryoma stated with a half-smile.

XxX

_**Cafe**_

Rinko sighed as she turned her teaspoon through her tea once more for the hundredth time. She was still sulking over her son's orientation.

Then again, Rinko was starting to wonder if this was a form of punishment of nagging her son one too many times to find anyone.

"I highly doubt it is." Sakuya said sliding into the chair across from Rinko.

"Sakuya…" Rinko uttered. "Did I speak aloud?"

"Just the ' form of punishment' part." Sakuya admitted. "No real harm done."

"The damage has already been done… hit home too." Rinko said bitterly.

"There there Rinko-chan," Sakuya said reaching over to pat her friend's hand in comfort. "We and our sons know it isn't done to date the same sex."

"But what makes you think they're going to listen to reasoning like that Sakuya?" Rinko asked with a sigh. "I need to get rid of that man!"

"Might I remind a certain mother who declared that she wanted her son to have someone, see if it was another man." Sakuya teased with a small smile.

"Yeah… well I think it's all coming back to bite me in a form of God's punishment for saying something so outrageous."Rinko uttered in misery.

XxX

_**Photogenic**_

"Well I have to fly." Ryoma said with a frown as he glanced at the number of voice mail he had on his phone in less than an hour.

"Bye then," Fuji said reaching up to draw Ryoma's face down to his to a warm kiss and fierce hug.

"Aren't you bold," Ryoma said with a smile.

"Well, we are in this relationship together so I can't let you have all the fun taking the steps." Fuji said opening his amused blue eyes to connect with Ryoma's golden ones.

"True… I like people with a backbone." Ryoma agreed.

"Bye then," Fuji said with a smile. "I'd love to have dinner with the kids again soon."

"That can be arranged," Ryoma said walking to the door and out. In his own thoughts he was kind of glad fate had wrested Fuji on him since the man adored his twins and didn't come with all the frivolities a woman seemed to need.

* * *

A/N: Short and simple but we'll get more next time.


	10. The 'Mother-in-law'

A/N: Wanted to feed you all a little bit more while inspiration to write is still within me.

As for When Fuji Becomes An Echizen; I'm at a dead end until Eugene revives and helps out so bug her a little too if you want to see a chapter before the end of the year.

Enjoy and do review ne?

* * *

Mika3103– Yeah, Rinko's discovering the 'be careful what you wish for' part. The twins will get more time as thrill grows closer.

MARYLOVER – The funny thing is I tell myself that all the time when I start a new story about them. Had a reviewer ask me how I can take the same two and put them in so many stories. Then again, I'm surprised I can even come up with so many plots and center Thrill in them to create stories after so long.

Shizaki Kuro – They amuse me as I write as well so I find I amaze myself when I sit to write about them. I don't know how I do it, but as I write multiple chapters together, I gain inspiration to write certain Thrill scenes and remarks for each story while writing another.

The runt Duchess – Well, and people wonder how I can still love this couple to the bone XD it's because there's never enough scenes that I can do with these two.

Possessive Tezuka was a bit of a stretch and I debated on this but ended up going with it since his character is to persevere in anything he pursues and give it his all so hopefully it doesn't turn out TOO ooc.

JBubbles – I try to maintain their personalities though I end up stretching it a bit every once in a while. I hope you continue to enjoy their steps to marriage and being a couple as well.

PheonixShadow – That's one of the things I love about this fic. I get to focus on mostly thrill and the story is still able to flow. Thrill has a long way to go in this story but they'll be doing it, as always, in their own way and style.

xxxKaixxx- Because I haven't decided what I want out of Rinko yet, I can't guarantee she will NOT be a bad person. Still, I do my best to portray my characters with a sense of realism so hopefully that get conveyed.

* * *

**One Step At A Time **

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **When Tezuka marries to please his family, Fuji decides to repay him by marrying for money. But with Atobe playing matchmaker, things are bound to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

**Chapter X: The "Mother-In-law"**

XxX

_**Photogenic**_

_**January 4th**_

Fuji sighed slightly as he shut the door on the latest girl who came to give her opinion on a man taking a perfectly good man off the market.

His team was duly impressed with the way he handled this latest outbreak of girls streaming over to leave their hate at his office. He never raised his voice even as he cut them in hurtful ways and made them leave on their own accord rather than having to escort the majority out.

"What?" Fuji asked noting that the object of interest was him.

"Nothing boss," One guy said with a slight grin. "We are just duly impressed with the polite set downs you give each and every girl depending on their take with you."

Fuji sighed and shot a smile towards his team. "I do what I can."

_**Echizen Residence**_

"Well they are getting better with their swings ne Gen?" Atobe stated watching the two little brats practicing their swings so they can play tennis with their daddy when he decides to get home. They had decided to drop by with presents for the two when Nana had mentioned that they were in the back practicing their swings.

"Aa… but what do you expect when their father is a little prodigy." Sanada said watching the two with no expression. Despite the adorableness they exerted, Sanada always felt a need to resist them. It was no joke how Atobe's mom stated that Ryoma's sons were like demons. Beckoning to those unaware and trapping them in sweet looks while clamping on with the hold of a seasoned salesman making the kill of the season.

"Still trying to resist those two?" Atobe asked seeing his boyfriend lips twitch slightly towards the direction of a smile when seeing Hiro get lazy and swing his racquet in frustration instead of the correct stance as his brother was doing.

Sanada sighed and glanced at his boyfriend who smiled in sympathy.

"Trust me, you don't want to kidnap those two for yourselves, they'll make life hell." Atobe warned.

"Am I to assume you tried that before and learned your lesson?" Sanada asked with a ghost of a smirk.

"I knew better not to ever attempt!" Atobe scoffed out. "I always told that brat that these two would be his demise."

"But they are very good at their swings," Sanada said turning to watch the two twins go at it again. "Especially the older one."

"I suppose you could call that advanced for little boys." Atobe said with a slight frown.

"They may very well be the next prodigies at tennis." Sanada said with a glance at his boyfriend.

"Che! I highly doubt they'll go any higher since MY son will be the only ruling that field and many more. After all, his father is talented and many fields!" Atobe proclaimed.

Sanada didn't comment as he continued to silently watch though his thoughts had wandered far from the children. He knew the weight of Atobe's words and both knew that the future awaiting them was the one Atobe had mentioned. Both of them would need to have children and continue their respective lines… they were on a timed relationship and no dreaming was ever going to change that.

Atobe cursed himself mentally though. He had meant to only up the brat one but he ended up reminding his boyfriend of the impending future. He didn't want to think of it though. He didn't want to end up of Fuji's and Tezuka's situation… because if he did; who would come to his rescue?

XxX

_**Echizen**_

"At least I can get either if I want." Ryoma said bluntly as his friends teased him about going public about his sexual orientation preference.

"Geez Ryoma," one said with a twist of disgust on his face. "Not all the beautiful woman of the world died with your wife you know."

"Beauty alone can't match up to my late wife," Ryoma said with a shrug. "Besides, now my life is a little more exciting AND I like people who aren't boring."

With that being said, Ryoma turned away to do his own thing. It was true what his friends said about women but he had no wish to mar his wife's beauty and brains with a poor imitation. Syuusuke was something else though. He had a brain, wit, met him eye-to-eye and had no vice that he couldn't deal with so far.

Where was he going to find another like him? After all the trouble the monkey-king went through to hook them up, Ryoma had no problem trying it out.

XxX

_**Photogenic**_

"Kaichou…"

"Hm?" Fuji asked looking up before his gaze landed on the person beside his subordinate.

"Tezuka-san," He merely said and backed out as Tezuka walked forward.

"What do you want now?" Fuji asked as soon as he was close enough.

"I told you I'm serious about us Syuusuke." Tezuka said taking a seat across from him. "I want to have dinner tonight to discuss our options."

"There are no options Kunimitsu," Fuji said with a dead look, "There is only one solution in your mind, and that's to keep me on your sidelines as a lover."

"That's as good as it'll get if you aim for higher people Syuusuke," Tezuka said bluntly. "We have to think of our families that need a future as well."

"Well it must be positively lucky of me to find a man who is in a "higher" position and already has kids then." Fuji said with a harsh smile. "He's done his duty so it's fine to marry me."

"Is that what you want? Marriage?" Tezuka asked roughly. "You know one day Atobe and Sanada will do the same as I had to. They need to continue their family and let their family hold their heads high at least to the public."

"I don't care what you say; Ryoma doesn't care what the public has to say either." Fuji said with a sigh. "Can you just leave?"

"But people will judge him and his family for going public with you." Tezuka said leaning forward across Fuji's desk. "Using Ryoma to fuel your jealousy against me is not going to bury our feelings or make me believe otherwise."

"What makes you think my relationship is a rebound off of you?" Fuji bit out with hardened eyes now.

"I'm level headed enough to realize your only with him as revenge towards me." Tezuka said equally. "Marriages made out of revenge will be broken."

"I can say marriages can be broken as well if there is no love." Fuji shot back. "Now get out!"

XxX

_**Lunch**_

_**Few hours later**_

Fuji was still bustling with pent up anger at Tezuka's visit.

How dare he break his heart then come back to dictate his life? How dare he think everything was to get back at him?

Even if it was….

"I can see you are not in your best shape either,"

Fuji looked up and saw Ryoma's mother standing before him with a slight frown.

GREAT!

Just what he needed in a day filled with hate… another opposition.

"Echizen-san," Fuji greeted accordingly.

"Shall we just get straight to the point that I don't like your relationship with my son?" Rinko asked digging straight into the problem.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Fuji hedged in.

"You should be so you should do me a favor and remove yourself from this position."Rinko suggested. "As much as I hate telling people to do as I say when I'm not their mother, I'm going to highly suggest you don't taint my grandsons or son anymore than you already have."

Fuji felt a burst of irritation with so much opposition for the day. A man could only take so much before he could no longer stand it anymore and this was one of those days where he had more than enough of it!

"Well?" Rinko asked with a frown.

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to put up with it because we happen to be in love and your grandsons seem to not mind that I make them and their father happy." Fuji said as pleasantly as he could manage. "But I would really like to get along for the sake of Ryoma and the boys."

"It's not going to happen!" Rinko said with angrily. "I disallow it and-"

"Ryoma is a grown boy who can choose his life Echizen-san," Fuji said with a smile. So if I'm going to have to call you mother-in-law soon then I hope we can get along despite me not being a daughter-in-law as you prefer."

Rinko was speechless as she huffed trying to retort yet nothing was coming out in her anger. For the first time in years, she considered being unladylike and attacking this man in anger. Instead, she gave him an angry look and turned on her heel to leave.

This was definitely NOT the last time he'd hear from her if he didn't get his hands off her son!

XxX

_**Echizen**_

_**That night**_

"Ne Syuu," Hiro asked chewing on his pork with bits of rice falling out of his mouth. "Are you gonna live with us here?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Hiro," Ryoma said with a small frown.

"But I wanna know," Hiro said pausing only long enough to swallow and wipe his face with the back of his long sleeve.

"Syuu has his own house," Ryoma explained to Hiro.

"I do," Fuji agreed with a smile. "But I'll visit often and we can have dinner and play tennis still."

"I want him to," Hiro said instead to Shuji who sat beside him eating properly unlike Hiro. "Do you want him to Shuji?"

"To what?" Shuji asked looking at his brother.

"Live with us like a mommy should." Hiro said with a quick frown at how everyone seemed to not be on the same page as he was.

"If daddy doesn't mind," Shuji said with a minor shrug. Honestly he didn't care as long as his daddy was happy.

"Well since the children have voted, I guess that means you have to marry us and stay." Ryoma said with a grin to Fuji.

"Why not?" Fuji said seriously. "I'll just cancel my apartment and marry you."

Ryoma eyebrow jerked up slightly but their talk was drowned out with Hiro cheering and telling him where he could sleep already.

It took a long while for Hiro to continue his version of life together to Shuji and give them some space. Still, Ryoma placed his hand over Fuji's to get his attention and leaned over.

"We'll talk about jumping that fence privately tomorrow."

Fuji nodded but he couldn't help but feel slightly bad that he's being quite cold-hearted by doing this as a basis of revenge and wondered if he could go through with hurting the boys and Ryoma though he still harbors feelings for his ex.

XxX

_**Elsewhere**_

"So you failed to peel him away…" Sakuya said with a sigh as she took a sip of her tea.

"He had the guts to lecture me about Ryoma and call me mother in law!" Rinko said with outrage.

"Why don't you just give it up?" Sakuya suggested. "If your son's happy then you should be happy for him too."

"Easy for you to say now but what about your son and his relationship?" Rinko pointed out accusingly.

"Your son has children," Sakuya pointed out.

"Stil," Rinko defended "Something tells me this arrangement is not real Sakuya. I'll find out what it is that guy is hiding."

* * *

A/N: Well there's trouble on the horizon for these two.


End file.
